The Ghostly Auror
by prophetofgreed
Summary: With the magical world now in full scale war between dark magic and order, Danny must do his part in the war by becoming an Auror. Takes place during Harry Potter: The Half Blood Prince. The sequel to "The New Member of the Order"
1. Chapter 1

**And so, after a long hiatus, I am pleased to release the start of my sequel:**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and the upcoming story in general, I have big things planned and I'm sure you will all love it!**

* * *

**Summary of 'The New Member of the Order':**

**Last summer, Danny was attacked by a Death Eater trying to recruit him to Voldemort's cause. He's saved by Remus Lupin and sent to Grimmauld Place. While he's there he decides to stay and help the Order of the Phoenix, effectively abandoning Amity Park and his friends. **

**Danny helps the Order with watching the prophecy, watching over Harry and other small missions. Danny lives in Hogwarts through the school year learning about magic from the book archives in the library. From time to time Danny would get attacked by one of his old ghostly foes trying to capture him to Vlad for the illusive reward. With the Ministry's slow takeover of Hogwarts, Dumbledore is driven out of Hogwarts and so is Danny.**

**Months later, when news reaches Danny of Harry and his friends being led into a trap by Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries, Danny leaves with Sirius to the Ministry.**

**Danny helps fight off the Death Eaters but follows Harry after Bellatrix Lestrange. Danny as well as Dumbledore confronts Voldemort, resulting in Danny transforming back into his human half in front of newly arrived Ministry reinforcements. **

**Now Danny's identity is known to all of the magical world. **

* * *

The Ghostly Auror

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a dark and cloudy day in the small town. The town had many brick houses all around, unused and barren. The windows of the homes were all dark, lacking any sign of a reflection or shine. Other windows were broken and covered with wooden boards over top the window holes.

In the distance was a large chimney of an Industrial revolution era mill. The chimney was many stories higher than any other buildings in the vicinity. Grassland in the area looked old and overgrown, ivy climbed up the sides of the old building and the cobblestone in the street was cracked and out of shape, desperate need of repair work.

Suddenly there was a faint pop and a figure wearing a dark robe, covering the figures body and head. The cloak billowed in the wind created a dark ominous feeling if anyone had seen the figure, but luckily there was no one in site.

The figure walked through the town in his bare feet stepping over the crumbled cobblestone with ease. He passed a sign reading 'Spinners End' by the end of a rundown street of the town.

At the very end of Spinner's End was the one house that looked like it was being lived in, though it looked like a home of poverty. Ivy covered half of the brick side of the home, the paint of the brick crumbled and cracked away showing the brick underneath. A light flickered through the curtains in the one lone second story window of the home. The cloaked figure stopped and stared at the home for a moment before he continued towards the door.

The figure knocked twice and waited patiently outside of the door. The door opened a sliver of the way for the house owner to look through at whoever had knocked on the door. Then the door fully opened to reveal a man with pale skin, greasy black hair, a long nose and thin lips. The man wore a black sweater and dark cloak billowing over top of the man's shoulders behind him.

The man instantly went down on one knee in front of the dark cloaked figure outside his door, bowing in obedience and respect.

"Why have you honoured me with your presence my Lord"

"I need to speak with you Severus. Inside please." The cloaked figure, Voldemort ordered to the house owner, Severus Snape, who kneeling before the dark lord of magic.

"Of course my Lord" Snape said while holding the door open for his master.

Voldemort stepped inside and took off his cloak hood revealing his red eyes, pale white skin bald as a new born babe and evil snake like face

"Would you like a drink my Lord?"

"Yes of course, give me your best" Voldemort said graciously.

Snape then stepped ahead of Voldemort into the sitting room where a fireplace crackled with an enchanted fire and the walls surrounding the furniture of the room was covered in book cases full of a wide assortment of books.

With a flick of Snape's wand a bookcase wall moved down into the floor revealing a secret compartment where Wormtail stood, waiting with a scared look on his face.

"Wormtail, get the two of us drinks"

Wormtail looked like he rather do anything than listen and obey on Snape's orders but with the presence of the Dark Lord in their midst made Wormtail hold his tongue. "What would you like?"

"Some elf made red wine should do" Voldemort said with authority.

"As you wish my Lord" Wormtail said kneeling and walking down the secret compartment again.

He came back up with two empty wine glasses with a dark blood looking wine, with a sparkling blue label. Wormtail placed the items on the side tables and quickly poured a glass for Snape and Voldemort. The drink bubble in the glass like an acid into a test tube, but soon the bubbles disappeared.

"Thank you Wormtail, now leave us." Voldemort said coldly, pointing to the secret compartment.

Wormtail looked crest fallen at the idea of being out of the loop of the conversion but nodded anyways, obediently following his master's orders. The moment Wormtail was in the secret compartment the book closed over top of the entrance with a flick of the wrist from Snape.

"Now that the vermin is out of the way…what do you need from me, my Lord."

Voldemort opened his mouth, about to speak when he stopped and raised his wand. He pointed to the secret compartment in the bookcases and flicked his wrist. A squeal and crash sounded through the door case.

"Do not eavesdrop on us Wormtail, or it'll be the last thing you'll ever hear" Voldemort said loud enough to travel through the door case.

"Yes, Master." Wormtail said weak through the book case.

Voldemort waited a moment before he spoke again, staring at Snape with his unnerving scarlet red eyes.

"I wanted to speak with you about that creature, the halfa, they call it." Voldemort began. "It insulted me with its insolence in the Ministry and I'd like to rectify that. And worse, that…boy is a Muggle in its human form. No sort of muggle creature should live after such defiance." Voldemort spat in pure hatred towards Danny, his teeth grinding together in anger thinking about Danny.

"I had not known about the boy's ghost half, no one did but Dumbledore. He kept it a secret from the entire Order." Snape explained.

Voldemort sipped some of his red wine as he thought over Snape's words.

"Interesting, and now his identity and power has been revealed to the entire wizarding world." Voldemort said pausing to think, swirling his glass of wine absent mindedly.

"Do you know where this halfa is right now?" Voldemort asked.

"Today is his magical creature registration trail with the Wizengamot, as well as his secret meeting with the new Minister of Magic afterword's." Snape answered.

"Where does he go after the Ministry trials and meetings? I understand that he's been in living Hogwarts in the past week resting." The dark lord asked curiously, plans tinkering in his head for possible revenge.

"He is being moved, he will live in The Burrow after the trail. Dumbledore has just set up the home with his protective spells. I expect Harry Potter will arrive in the next week or so from now." Snape explained.

Voldemort nodded, his eyes becoming hard and concentrated. "Harry Potter's time will come. At the moment I am more focussed on the halfa"

Snape looked at Voldemort curiously. "My Lord, if you don't mind me asking, but why do you want this creature, this halfa so badly?" Snape asked carefully.

Voldemort flashed a look of pure rage towards Snape, his red eyes nearly giving Snape chills. He looked down at his wine glass, took the last sip of wine from the crystal glass before he answered Snape's question. "Severus, in my encounter with the halfa in the Ministry I saw into that creature's mind and saw just how weak minded the halfa was first hand. But, that halfa has accomplished something that I have strived to achieve." Voldemort explained. "This halfa has the ability to switch between life and death with just a snap of its fingers. The nearest a magical creature can become immortal, but a filthy muggle was able to achieve this."

Voldemort "In the beginning, this halfa didn't even want this extraordinary power; making it unworthy of such power."

Voldemort paused for a moment. "I do not want the halfa to be destroyed in conflict I want the halfa to be sent to me, kneeling at my feet ready to be destroyed by myself, just like Harry Potter."

"Of course, my Lord"

"I will need any information that you may find out about the halfa at all times, Severus. I want to start formulating a plan to capture the halfa."

"Of course, my Lord"

"Once you find out the result of the Wizengamot meeting, see me at once" Voldemort instructed.

"I need to know how his skills will be used against us, as well as how the Ministry plans on using him." Voldemort said as he got up from his chair.

Snape got up from the chair as well, following the cloaked Voldemort to the door. "I will do so with the upmost haste my Lord."

"Thank you Severus. I trust that you will get the job done."

Voldemort opened the front door of the Snape's home and left without another word. The moment the door was closed a faint pop was heard through the door.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good ahead and guess what will happen next in a REVIEW.  
Also, please share any thoughts on the future of the story, any ideas and theories are welcome. I will also respond if you have any questions about the story (only if you're a registered member not an anonymous reviewer)**

**Sorry that it took so long to release, but University took up a lot of my time, making the writing for 'Paranormal Case' much longer. But now I'm back home, got a job and will do my best to write in my spare time!**

**I'm also looking for a beta reader for future chapters. If you're interested, just send me a PM. **

**The next chapter is nearly done, and I will release it within the next week!**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we begin this chapter I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and put this story in their alert list. You guys are all straight up awesome!**

**And based on a request from 'CrossoverxToyxThexDarkxSide' I have added a quick summary of 'The New Member of the Order'**

**Now here is the chapter. I hope you like it! Please review what you think once your finished reading.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Danny sat nervously in the large wooden chair reserved just for him. He fidgeted without any control as he looked around towards all the people looking at him from the multiple rows of the large amphitheatre seating. His nervous demeanor caused his palms to become clammy with sweat, he went to wipe his hand on his pants to dry them but stopped half way.

'It wouldn't be respectful if I did that' Danny thought as he looked at everyone looking at him in their black cloaks.

Ever since his heroic acts in the Ministry of Magic he'd been in the Daily Prophet almost every day. It looked like there was no signs of it stopping since he was a part of the four biggest names in Britain's magical world. The other names were Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It seemed like the Prophet was constantly trying to get a new angle on these four people.

Danny really didn't like the media attention he was getting. Since his accident, he'd always been bad with public media and it wasn't getting any better. Just like the muggle news media in Amity Park, wild theories and accusations were posted about the ghost teen. Either his motivations, his powers, the possibility of a halfa were all questioned. But the report that really made Danny angry was a report by the Prophet that went into his love life for half an article.

Danny nearly blew a hole through a Hogwarts wall after reading that article.

Currently, Danny was waiting for his registration trial with the Wizengamot to begin. Dumbledore had been putting it off in the last week so he could, as Dumbledore said, "be healthy in the body and mind to be question incessantly by the Wizengamot."

The Wizengamot was the high law and parliament of the wizarding world in Britain. He knew that they wanted to question him because of the unknown nature of his existence to them. And since he was the first of his kind to be discovered, the Wizengamot was the organization tasked to register and allow magical creatures in or out of magical society, with recommendation from the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

This was the process to be categorized and registered as a magical creature. Not as an equal with ordinary wizards but as a half human creature allowed by wizards to be part of the wizard society. Danny didn't like the terminology at, but Dumbledore insisted that it was all a formality.

Everyone in the Wizengamot council was seated and ready, almost a one story above Danny in their many rowed seats in a half circle watching over the halfa. On the right side of Danny on the floor level was a large table with five wizards sitting with parchments of paper in front of them ready to write. They all were part of the 'Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures' in small or large way.

Danny knew that one of them was the head of the organization and the other was the head of the 'Spirit' division. 'I guess the other three are just the lackeys' Danny thought with a small grin. He watched them organizing themselves and noticed how two of them seemed to be leading the other three with instructions. Considering the two leading figures in the group were visibly older than the other three Danny assumed those were the higher level Department workers.

On Danny's left was Dumbledore seated with Kingsley and Tonks seated on each side of him. Dumbledore looked at Danny with his half-moon spectacles and gave Danny a reassuring smile, which calmed Danny's nerves considerably, even though he still couldn't stop his leg from shaking up and down.

"Is everyone here?" A man said from the middle of the Wizengamot. He sat in the middle of all the seats in the highest chair of the all the wizards in a more decorated robe than everyone else in the parliament.

The seat was reserved for the newly appointed Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour.

The man had thin streaks of grey in his long brown mane of hair. His eyebrows were bushy but on purpose. His eyes were a slight tinge of yellow and grey hue behind his thin wire-rimmed glasses.

Scrimgeour slammed down his gavel on the hard wood, stopping all activity in the large court hall. "Let us begin the trial"

Everyone went rigid and turned their upmost attention towards Danny. He tried to not move, but he couldn't help but squirm a bit under their stares.

"The creature before us is called by his own, a halfa, a half-ghost or demi ghost. He is only 15 years old but nearing 16 in coming months. He acquires intelligence that matches a human and many skills of ghosts. We will question him in this hearing to know the full extent of his powers and motivations in order to decide what place and treatment the halfa should have from the ministry, magical law and magical society." Scrimgeour announced sternly.

"Will you please?" Scrimgeour motioned to the table of 'Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures' officials. The older man stood up before the table bowing to the Wizengamot before him. "Oliver Happar, Head of the 'Spirit' division for the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures" The older man recited in a practiced manner.

"What type of abilities do you possess when you're in your ghost form?" Oliver Happar asked Danny directly.

Danny, caught off guard by the sudden question looked blankly at the minister before he finally recognized the question towards him.

"Um, I first had intangibility, invisibility, ghost sense and flight, but as my power progressed I gained new ones." Danny explained while the two of the three young officials from the Magical Creatures Department scribbled notes on their parchment. The other one was smart enough to be doing a spell that enchanted the quill to write for her. "Eventually, I learned abilities like ghost rays, ghost shields, overshadowing, ice manipulation, body manipulation, duplication and my ghostly wail."

The Wizengamot crowd was slack jawed at how powerful Danny was. Oliver took no notice and continued to question Danny, trying to get every detail out of the young halfa. "Explain what overshadowing is."

"It's the ability to take over someone else's body without them knowing. Once I leave they won't have any memory of what I did in their body."

"What do you mean by body manipulation?"

"It's when I bend my body into shapes that aren't possible in my human form. Like, whenever I fly really fast, my legs will come together and create a tail. I've also made holes in my chest to dodge blaster shots."

"You also mentioned something called the ghostly wail, can you please explain what that is exactly?" Oliver said now pacing being the table with his robe dragging behind him.

"It's my most powerful attack. I scream out energy from my mouth that's powerful enough to pull a tree out of its roots. I only use it as a last resort" Danny explained.

With all his powers explained, he looked around the room and noticed a large amount of people were now discussing the implications of his powers to one another, while some were just stone faced at the endless possibilities of Danny's powers, even Oliver looked a little spooked.

The Head minister took a moment to look at a parchment on his table, which Danny could only assume was the list of questions for him.

"How did you become a halfa? Did one of your human parents somehow-"

"Ew, no it wasn't anything like that." Danny interrupted in panic.

Danny heard some laughter on his side, he looked over and saw Tonks with her hands over her mouth trying to desperately get herself under control. Danny's face reddened in embarrassment, he was glad that no one was here to hear this.

"I was born human, a muggle actually." Danny explained.

This began another flurry of discussion, everyone talking to each other about the possibilities. A moment later a loud bang sounded from Scrimgeour as he slammed his gavel to restore order. "Go on" he instructed.

"See, my parents were inventors and very eccentric ghost hunters. For many years they worked on this portal in my house's basement. This portal was supposed to go to the ghost zone. When they finally-"

Danny would have continued explaining if it wasn't for the Minister of Magic interrupting him. "Wait, what exactly is the ghost zone?"

"The ghost zone is a name for the realm where all the ghosts live and be created." Danny explained simply.

"But Hogwarts has ghosts, would that mean that Hogwarts is a ghost zone." Scrimgeour asked confused.

"No, the spirits in Hogwarts are linked to Hogwarts because of their obsessions, most ghosts from the ghost zone could have no obsession." Danny explained. "When my parents were finished the portal, they tried to turn it on and rip a hole in the ghost's realm, only, it didn't work. I was curious so I went exploring into the portal because of my friends. Somehow the portal turned on while I was inside of it. The electricity and ectoplasm from the portal creating somehow made me into a ghost."

Whispers broke the silence in the room once Danny was finished, he watched as Oliver Happar went back to his desk and read out his next questions for Danny. Once he was ready, Scrimgeour silenced the Wizengamot with another crack of the gavel.

Once it was silent Oliver took his cue to speak. "I assume that you are the only halfa in existence considering the special circumstances of a halfa's creation."

Danny shook his head. "No, there are two more halfas"

"There are two more of your species?" Oliver asked surprised.

Danny flinched at the word, 'species.' It really did remind him of how different he was to the rest of society, muggle or magical. It made him feel exceedingly different even though he can walk amidst human or ghost, he would still be the outsider. He was one of the three in the world as far as he knew; only they would be able to understand this feeling.

"Yes. There is one is a man named Vlad Masters. He is an older man who has become a billionaire in the muggle world with his powers. He is an enemy of mine and has tried countless times to try building up his power and influence on the world with evil intent."

Everyone was now in a frenzy of discussion, all of them not able to believe that such a thing can exist and be roaming about the world.

Danny just ignored them and spoke louder trying to get the Wizengamot's attention again. "The second halfa I know of is a friend of mine named Danielle. She's is younger than me and is currently travelling the Earth and ghost zone. I have no idea where she is."

The discussion was now echoing the walls as everyone was discussing the newest revelation. The younger Department officials were all still writing at a feverish pace, their brows glowing with sweat in the candle light. Danny looked over to Dumbledore and his Order companions and noticed the astonished faces of Shacklebolt and Tonks staring back at him, while Dumbledore sat there with a good natured elderly smile.

With a might crack of wood, Scrimgeour silenced everyone in the court once again and with a nod to the head official, Oliver, the trial continued.

Danny was impressed by the cold and precise power that Scrimgeour had on everyone in attendance. He presided over a lot of authority here and commanded respect.

"So you're saying that we should treat this Vlad as an enemy and Danielle as a friend?" Oliver questioned.

"Yeah"

"And how can we trust your word? What can you say to gain the trust of the Ministry?"

Danny was completely knocked off guard of the question. He started to stutter a bit as he tried to find a way to answer the question. Weren't his actions in the Ministry enough to prove his worth to the Ministry?

Apparently Dumbledore thought the same thing and instantly came to Danny's aid, standing from his chair gaining the attention of the Wizard Council.

"Danny's actions in the Ministry just over a week ago have proven his side in this war, as well as his work in the Order of the Phoenix for nearly a full year."

"What if it was all an act?" An old man yelled from the top row of the Wizengamot.

Everyone now turned to Danny for his answer. Danny's breath hitched as he started to think of how he should answer. He looked over to Dumbledore, who was staring back with his gaze behind his half-moon spectacles. The man gave Danny a reassuring nod that sparked a burst of confidence in Danny to answer the question with no wavering nervousness.

"I'm here to help the Ministry in every way I can." Danny said with determination. He felt like he should have said more, but the words never came out of his mouth, he instead just slumped back in his chair and waited for more questions.

"Is there any risks or time cycles that go on with a halfa, like how a werewolf transforms every time there's a full moon."

"Nope, me and fellow halfas have full control over our abilities."

When the ghost boy was done speaking a dark silence descended on everyone. Everyone looked towards Oliver and his fellow Department officials. Danny quickly focussed his hearing to listen to the group.

"Is that all the questions? We haven't missed anything?" Oliver whispered.

"Yeah, we can't find anything else" One of the younger officials said while shuffling through all of his parchment.

Oliver stood in front of the table again looked out towards the Wizengamot. "We have all the information needed at this time on halfas. We hope that Danny is willing to answer more questions in the future if any concerns come up in the future."

Danny nodded, towards the Department officials. They all looked relieved for a moment. Thinking about it, Danny couldn't blame them. 'It would've been difficult to continue studying a new magical creature if they didn't want to be questioned' Danny thought in amusement.

Now everyone stared at Scrimgeour for the next plan of action. "Now, with the questioning over, it's time to vote for the classification of the magical creature with the evidence before us. But before that I want to ask the Head of the 'Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures' for his personal opinion on the matter."

Soon everyone turned to the oldest man from the Department, who had now gotten up from his chair and stepped to the front of the Wizengamot. "It is my personal opinion that the halfa, 'Danny Phantom' should be allowed to be a part of wizard society. How he lives and interacts with magical society is partly based on his whims and responsibility."

'Yes!' Danny thought as he heard those words. He even visibly smiled from his chair as he watched many members of the Wizengamot nod their heads in approval.

'I'm actually going to have something go my way from a government body.' He thought as he remembered the Guys in White and Amity Park's mayor's reactions and policies to his ghost half in Amity Park.

"Those in favor of a First Class control?" Scrimgeour said to the many Wizengamot members. Only a few of the Wizengamot raised their hands. Probably only three members in the hundred plus wizards in their seats.

"Those in favor of a Second Class control?"

More hands were up now but the clear majority looked to be waiting for the third class.

'I just need a majority of Third Class control!' Danny thought hopeful.

"Those in favor of a Third Class control?"

Now many of the hands shot up from the Wizengamot. It looked like it was impossible to even count them all. Scrimgeour looked around and didn't even bother to count. "By the order of the Wizengamot of the Ministry of Magic, 'Halfas' are now permitted Third Class Control. This means that you are given all of the right to become a part of wizard society, with little guidelines on the use of their powers. Such as not revealing your ghostly origins to muggles and using your abilities to rob, beat or kill any wizard. You are also not allowed to have a job without your employer knowing about your ghostly powers. You will get a letter that will highlight more of these guidelines."

"Thank you" Danny said with a big smile.

"Trial adjourned" And with a final crack of the gavel, everyone stood up from their seats and started to file themselves out the court room.

Before Danny could even react he got a hand grip his shoulder reassuringly. He looked over and saw Tonks smiling. "Congratulations Danny!"

Danny smiled back awkwardly, as he got up from the trial chair. "Well done as always Danny" Shacklebolt said with encouragement.

Danny nodded back to him and looked around for Dumbledore to see if he was going to say something as well. "Where's Dumbledore?"

"He had business to attend to; you know how busy he is." Shacklebolt explained.

Danny nodded, it was true, Dumbledore was a busy man and with the past Death Eater attacks he seemed even busier.

"So, what now?" Danny the Aurors confused.

"I'll take you to Hogsmeade. You can fly to Hogwarts from there." Tonks said.

Danny and the two Aurors started to walk down the halls towards the magical elevators. Danny looked down the long hall and saw a man who looked to be in his early twenties running straight towards them. The stopped right in front of the group gasping for a moment. "Danny…Fenton…" The man said while gasping for air. "You have been formally invited by the Minister to meet with him in his office for a discussion of your future with the Ministry."

Surprised by the sudden offer, Danny looked over to Kingsley for some sort of help in this situation. Kingsley saw the look on Danny's face and stepped forward. "May I speak to Danny alone before he makes his decision?"

The man, still huffing and puffing nodded his head. The two Aurors then stepped away from the man with Danny following behind.

"What do you think I should do?" Danny asked apprehensively.

The teen was very reluctant to go meet the Minister of Magic, he just wanted to get back to Hogwarts and celebrate his successful trial with a good fly around the castle grounds.

"I think you should hear out what he wants to say." Kingsley warned. "You cannot just pass up a meeting with the Minister"

Tonks nodded along. "I agree with Kingsley, this isn't something that just say no too."

Danny frowned but nodded along with the two wizards. Danny started to turn back to the messenger boy for Scrimgeour when he felt Kingsley grab his arm. "Try not to agree to anything while you're talking to him." He warned sternly. "And good luck"

"Ok, I'll accept the Ministers invitation" Danny told the messenger politely.

The man looked complete relieved by Danny's answer. "Right this way."

* * *

Danny followed behind the messenger not making any type of friendly conversation, he just took his time to look around the sites of the Ministry.

Eventually they reached a wing of the Ministry with very fancy marble and architecture. The halls were expansive with big rounded poles of marble exceeding to the far reaching ceiling, doors were decorative with a shine of new stains and intricate carvings in the wood. Candlelight lit the hall from huge balls of fire that were hung in see through cauldrons.

Danny noticed all of the fancy looking figures walking past him in the halls, clearly showing that the most important men in the Ministry all worked here.

They finally reached the end of the hall where the largest and fanciest door was. Clearly this was the entrance to Minister's office.

"Here you are." The messenger said kindly, bowing after he spoke and walked off back down the hall.

'Ok Fenton, you can do this. Just here out what the guy has to say and leave.' Danny thought focussed.

Danny stepped forward and pushed against the door. The large door moved effortlessly with no sound coming from the hinges of the door. He stepped inside and looked over the luxurious office.

The room was very expansive with the size of two large rooms. The office everywhere was outfitted with sparkling wooden floors, fancy chandeliers hanging from multiple places in the room. One side of the room had a large fancy looking office with guest chairs, fancy instruments and multiple filing cabinets on the side. The other side of the room had multiple plush chairs with some tables on the side to easily place food or papers on the side.

Sitting at the large desk with some paper work in front of him was Rufus Scrimgeour. The moment Danny went into the office the man dropped the parchment he was holding into a pile on the desk, got up and greeted Danny. "Daniel, so good to see that you accept my invitation for this brief chat."

Scrimgeour then pointed to the fancy chairs around the larger circular table. "Please have a seat Daniel."

Danny nodded and sat down in one of the many plush covered chairs. Scrimgeour sat down in the chair across from him.

"I'm sorry about all that ridiculous trial. It was the way a new magical species were judged and classified back hundreds of years ago. You're probably the newest magical species in the past five hundred years." Scrimgeour commented politely.

"I understand" Danny said, slightly wowed by how unique and new a halfa was to the magical community.

"These have been troubling times, and for you to come out and show your devotion to the Ministry really means a lot. It never hurts to have another ally against dark magic."

Danny nodded along. He didn't know what to say to the man at the moment. He tried to look up at him but his piercing yellow eyes made him instantly look down at the hard wood table.

"The situation I've been tasked to deal with is not for the faint of heart. It is a massive undertaking, to defeat the greatest Dark wizard of our time, I will need the best available in my organization and Auror enforcement."

Danny stared at Scrimgeour in confusion. He had no idea why the man would be telling him this. So he just nodded along to Scrimgeour's words.

"That is why I want you to join the Aurors, Danny."

Danny's jaw dropped from Scrimgeour's statement. Out of all the things he thought Scrimgeour may have asked of him, this certainly was not what he expected.

"Sir, I don't know if I could-"

"Your skills are invaluable Danny and they can be put to us with the Ministry's Aurors instead of Dumbledore's Order where he will have less intelligence than us in Dark wizard whereabouts."

"I'm not going to betray Dumbledore and come to your side" Danny said with some frustration, his eyebrows grimacing in a glare towards the Minister.

"I never made you choose sides Daniel, I'm only saying that you can do some real good with the Aurors instead of your skills being wasted up in a tower of Hogwarts. You can do both Danny, be in the Order and a part of the Aurors."

The offer really conflicted him. On one hand if he joined the Aurors he can be a bigger part of stopping Voldemort in the ministry, but by saying yes without council of Dumbledore it could be seen as a small betrayal to the man Danny's come to trust the most in the past year.

'Maybe I'm just overthinking this a bit. Why would Dumbledore be angry at me for trying to help people?' Danny thought in reassurance. 'But Kingsley did just warn me of this. He told me to not accept any type of offer if asked.'

"Think of all the innocent lives that you can save by joining the Aurors, think of all the help you can give the Aurors by catching the Dark wizards out there."

And there it was, the statement that got Danny's hero complex into high gear. It was like a switch inside of his head had just switched and boom, no more second guesses over joining the Aurors, the only thing Danny was worried about now was what he could do to help the magical community.

"Alright Minister, I'll join the Aurors." Danny said determined and seemingly ready to take on the world.

* * *

**My, my, this was a hard chapter to write. So many ideas and details had to be packed into this. I also wanted the dialogue and questioning seem very human and smooth.**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Please REVIEW what you thought! I love to hear everyone's opinion so don't be shy.**

**The next chapter is shorter than this one but still has some annoy character work that could take some time. **

**Side-note: I'm still looking for a Beta Reader, so if you're interested, just message me.**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	3. Chapter 3

**After a busy month of June, I am back with a new chapter. Sorry about the hiatus but real life has been a little stressful lately. And my new schedule with work is making it hard to write. But anyways!**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The past week had been very busy for Danny; with his acceptance to join the Aurors his preparation to join their ranks had begun. So for the last week the ghost teen had been studying the information needed on the dark arts in the abandoned castle of Hogwarts.

He was given countless things to study. "The Many Spells of the Dark Arts," "A Guide to the Many Dark Creatures of Britain" and "How to Identify a Cursed Item" were a few of the books he had to read and learn from. All of this was for Danny to be knowledgeable enough to be in the loop with the other Aurors, to be a beneficial mind with them.

It was tiresome and hard to focus for the young halfa while the castle became a desolate, preserved ruin with all the students gone and teachers gone back to their homes somewhere in Britain. Even Dumbledore wasn't around much anymore.

This is why the teen instantly took up Tonk's offer to take him out to get formal wizard clothes for office work in the Ministry.

He was uncomfortably measured and fitted to perfectly fit the fancy wizard clothes. At first he felt strange wearing the robes but eventually he got used to it, realizing this was the fashion of the wizard community, however strange it may be.

The robes he'd purchased were all long and down to his ankles. He got multiple dark colours of the robes so he didn't look like he'd only owned one set of robes. He chose four colours, a dark evergreen, navy blue, pure black and dark chestnut brown. He also bought multiple dress shirts and pants for underneath the robes.

Once he purchased all of the clothes Madam Malkin took them in the back of the away from the teenage ghost kid.

"Hey, wait, where are you taking my robes?"

"They're getting picked up later to get customized with charms to protect you while you wear them. It's standard for an Auror to have this treatment."

"Wait how did you-"

"I told her Danny, she needed to know so then she can keep your stuff as well as let the Ministry officials to do their jobs." Tonks explained sweetly.

"Oh, ok. Thank you Madam Malkin for your time" Danny said politely.

"Anytime dear"

* * *

_One Week Later…_

Danny was now truly desperate for some sort of human contact now. He has been alone in the castle for the last week biding his time by studying all of the material sent to him.

Though the ghosts were nice to talk to from time to time, he still wanted something human or someone that wasn't past one hundred years old and completely intangible.

After a lot of debate through the last few days, Danny finally decided to shed his concerns to Dumbledore the moment Dumbledore would return from one of his mysterious trips.

Luckily enough for Danny, Dumbledore had returned for the first time in a week and half in a busy rush. The young halfa had never seen the man travel so fast and purposely in the past year he had known the wise wizard.

'Maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to bother him…' Danny thought timidly. 'But who knows how long he'll be staying this time'

* * *

Danny arrived outside of Dumbledore's office door and knocked modestly knocked on the Headmaster's door.

"Come in" Dumbledore said haggardly.

Danny nodded and stepped through the door into the Headmaster's office where all of the many portraits of the past Headmasters looked at him with insightful eyes.

The ghost kid looked over at Dumbledore and noticed the man was searching around the huge book case on the side of the office.

"Sir, I would like to talk to you about something…" Danny started timidly.

Dumbledore looked over at him through his white hair, which was now in front of his face. The old wizard looked at him with a spooked expression and a true look of true bewildered panic.

Danny was shocked to see the Professor like this, he'd always seen the professor calm and collected in any situation, even when he was about to magically duel Voldemort. To see the elderly man this flustered made Danny nervous.

"Yes, yes, sit down Danny I'll be right with you" Dumbledore responded with a false calm tone.

Danny nodded and walked over and sat in one of the chairs behind the Dumbledore's big desk. He never stopped staring at Dumbledore as he went back to looking through the bookshelves. Finally finding the book he was looking for, Dumbledore took the book and placed it on his desk.

As Dumbledore sat in the chair behind him Danny looked over at book placed on the desk. The book was brown with bland yellow lettering on the cover reading 'The Tales of Beetle and Bard'

"What is it that you want to discuss Danny?" Dumbledore asked patiently.

Shocked by Dumbledore's sudden question, Danny looked back up at Dumbledore with blank expression. "Uh…yes, um, I wanted to ask you if I could move somewhere with some more human contact, instead of the empty castle…" Danny said awkwardly.

Dumbledore slumped his head down and looked thoughtfully towards Danny and nodded ever so slightly. "I understand how you feel Danny, you're a teenager and you want to be social. I'll send a letter to Molly if she is willing to have you stay in the Burrow."

Danny's heart lit up immediately at the possibility of staying with the Weasleys. It was everything that he could have wanted in being more involved.

"That would be great Dumbledore, thank you!" Danny said with an enthusiastic smile.

* * *

A few hours later Danny had got a letter from Dumbledore saying that Molly Weasley was more than happy to accommodate him. He was to be moving in at the Weasley's the next day. A sudden feeling of nervousness over swept Danny, like he'd just dropped a few stories on some crazy rollercoaster.

'How were Ron and all of his siblings going to react when they first saw him? How were they going to treat him now that they know of his human half?' Danny thought paranoid.

He packed the little amount of belongings he had and placed on the lone sitting chair of his well accustomed round tower room, the place he's lived for nearly a year. All his new clothes were put in a big trunk ready to be delivered to the Weasley's by a house elf.

'I'm going to miss this place, sometimes the escape of staying in this place has been quiet sanctuary that I couldn't have dreamed of back in Amity Park' Danny thought looking at the room once more. 'My life would've been much easier if I had this place in Amity…'

He sat down on the bed and reminisced of his days in Amity Park, the days in Casper High, his misadventures in the Ghost Zone, his friends and family and his old enemies he faced. He looked down at the multiple books on his chair and remembered how he should be still studying over the Auror material.

"It seems unbelievable that a year ago I was at home enjoying my summer vacation" Danny said under his breath.

He sighed and opened up his book, reading the new chapter of material.

* * *

_The next day…_

Danny flew to the edge of the Hogwarts grounds, his belonging all packed in a bag on his back. His unruly silver hair whipped in his face as he flew through the hair.

When he reached his destination he landed hard in the forested area and walked up to the decorated gate of Hogwarts. On the other side was Remus Lupin waiting with a small smirk towards Danny.

"Your late young man"

"Sorry, I overslept" Danny said sheepishly.

Lupin shook his head with a small chuckle, "Yes, well you're lucky that you're late with me. I can tolerate a few minutes, but the Auror's are much stricter about punctuality. Try to do better in the future"

Danny nodded to the werewolf and stepped beside him and transformed into his human form and held out his hand.

Lupin grabbed the teen's hand and with a pop, the two disappeared from the Scottish forest.

Danny landed his feet into a field of long grass that went past his knees and brushed up against his thighs. He looked around and noticed how they were surrounded by rolling hills of farm land and long grass. In the far distance small farm houses dotted the landscape.

"This way Danny" Lupin instructed a few steps away, already flattened the long grass with his strides.

"Ok…"

Danny followed him and carefully stepped through the grass in the field. The two of them approached a small hill in the distance with shorter grass that Danny remembered in his neighbourhood.

"Hey Remus? Is the burrow over that hill?"

"Yes, but we-" Remus was saying before Danny had transformed and grabbed him, flying over the long grass.

"Wait, Danny. Don't fly over the hill!" Lupin yelled in panic

"What, why?"

"I'll explain."

Danny nodded and landed on the side of the hill. He dropped Remus neatly on the side of the hill while landing on the hill opposite him. He quickly transformed back into his human half and turned to Remus. "Why am I not allowed flying over the hill?" Danny asked with little patience.

"There are protective spells around here and we need either guardians who live here to bring us in or Dumbledore. Once we're allowed we can come and go to the Burrow. We're waiting for Arthur to bring us in" Lupin explained.

Danny nodded. "Ok then, I guess we'll wait."

"Not for long mind you." Said a new voice from the top of the hill

Danny looked over and saw Arthur Weasley walking down with a smile on his face. "I see your travels weren't too troublesome."

"Not at all" Lupin answered "Now I'm sorry but I have to go, nice seeing you Arthur, Danny"

And with a loud pop, Lupin disappeared leaving Danny and Arthur alone with each other.

"Hello Danny, nice to see you again." The red haired man said wrapping his arm around the ghost boy's shoulder. "I'm so glad that you'll be staying with us, gives me a chance to repay you for saving me last year from the gigantic snake."

The two of them walked up the hill, Arthur continued to talk to Danny while the teen just listened earnestly to the man on his tirade of words.

"It's fantastic to know that you're a muggle outside of your ghost form, I've got many questions, like how are muggles able to conduct light in those glass bulbs? And what is a C-D? Or how is it that muggles can take pictures of their bones?"

Danny had no way to respond to the questions, they were coming too quickly and frequently for the young ghost teen to answer. "Um, how far are we from the Burrow?"

Just as Danny reached the top of the hill he looked over the expanse of land and saw in the distance a house that had another house on top of it and another stacked on its side, making it four-five stories high. It looked like invisible beams were keeping the house up from not crashing down.

The house had an old and worn but had homey feeling towards it. Surrounding the home was some gardens growing some vegetables and small pen of animals further away.

Danny thought it looked like the suitable place for a family like the Weasley's to live. Poor, but big enough to accommodate the many Weasley children.

"Home sweet home" Arthur said while moving his arms like he was showcasing the house like a model.

"You hungry Danny? I'm sure Molly can whip you something up."

Danny mouth instantly salivated at the thought of Mrs. Weasley's cooking and followed behind Arthur Weasley down the hill.

Once they made it to the door Arthur knocked on the door and patiently waited. Footsteps were heard on the other side until Mrs. Weasley's voice was suddenly heard. "What is your favorite colour?"

"Evergreen" Arthur responded simply.

The door opened where Molly Weasley was waiting with a big smile, "Oh Arthur, I think we need to come up with a more personal question. Everyone knows that your favorite colour is green. You always wear green."

"That's why my answer is evergreen. It's more specific."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head at her husband with a keen frown, then her attention to turned to Danny.

"Ohhh, welcome dear, it's very exciting to have you staying with us. How are you feeling?"

"Good" Danny said timidly, still standing outside of the home.

"Well come in, come in."

Danny nodded and stepped through the home and noticed the kitchen and dining room to his left. On his right looked like a sitting room with a fireplace as well as the staircase to the rest of the upper levels of the home.

"Your clothes got here a few hours ago, I sent them up to Percy's room, that's where you'll be staying. Do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Ok, take a seat."

Danny sat down by the kitchen table and watched as Mrs. Weasley starting to cook up food on her frying pan. Mr. Weasley sat down across from him and started to read from the Daily Prophet. Being bored, Danny went into his backpack and took out one of his many books and started to read.

Soon Mrs. Weasley placed a plate in front of him with a full omelet, cooked to golden perfection with some cheese on top.

"Thank you Molly, this looks delicious" Danny complimented.

"Not a problem dear. Now eat up, you're much too skinny to go off and be an Auror now"

Danny laughed at her comment and put his book down and started to munch on his food. As the young halfa was biting through the egg meal, he heard footsteps coming from the staircase. He looked up and saw Ron Weasley walking down sleepy eyed with his shoulders slumped in a tired expression. His hair was out of control showing that he'd just got up from bed. He wore dark jeans with an old looking long sleeve shirt that looked too small on the tall boy.

Once the tall red head got to the bottom of the steps he turned and noticed Danny sitting at the table. His expression turned to shock until a smile graced his lips. He stepped forward and placed a hand on Danny and shook him a little in a friendly gesture.

"Blimey, I'd thought you were Harry for a second. Took me a second though" Ron said smiling. "Welcome to the Burrow, it's great to have you here mate, kind of cool to have a ghost around."

Mrs. Weasley walked up and smacked Ron on the back of the head with a large frown on her face. "Half ghost dear, and don't bring that kind of stuff up you'll make him feel uncomfortable"

"It's alright Molly" Danny said in Ron's defence.

Ron nodded to his mum and quickly tried to change the subject from the confrontation atmosphere on himself. "So…is there any food to eat?"

"Yes there is, let me make something for you."

As Ron turned away Danny started to build a ball of snow using his ghostly ice core. And with a swift throw, hit Ron in the back of the head with the snowball, just like he'd done nearly a year ago.

The snowball had hit Ron with utter perfection, spraying the excess snow to the side and sending some of the chilled water down his back. Ron turned back to Danny slowly with a look of shock on his face.

"I thought we were even!"

"Well then, I guess you've got to get me back next winter." Danny said laughing.

"Oh, you're on!"

* * *

**And so ends the chapter.**

**It wasn't as good as I wanted it but at this point I just need to release it and stop tinkering with the chapter. I'd done lots of rewrites and cuts to the chapter, it was ridiculous.**

**Remember to review your thoughts. And once again. Thank you for all of the support shown for the story. It really means a lot.**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally a new chapter! {Which is actually 2,300 words...silly FF. net}**

**And in other news, my work is ridiculous some nights. (8+ hours...starting at 5 pm. Do the math). **

**Remember to review what you think once you've finished the chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Danny stared down at the paper looking through his answers trying to find any way to improve his current answers. He crossed out and edited the sentence, writing with vigourless effort.

The time was running short for his Auror test and he wanted to get everything down before the time ran out.

He looked up at the large hourglass and saw the little amount of sand that remained at the top. He looked over at the old wizard examiner staring at him from his table across the room and instantly looked back down at his page getting back to work.

The test was custom made for Danny, being more suited to his studies. The test was supposed to substitute the N.E.W.T test. And with his extensive ghost fighting back at Amity Park was his basic Auror combat training. Making the combat test very easy, all he needed was his written portion needed.

He continued to skim through his notes on many questions. But before he could completely finish reading everything over the older wizard got up and with a swish of his wand the paper was yanked out of Danny's hands and placed in his.

"Time is up"

Danny looked at the hourglass in horror. Sure enough the hourglass bottom was full, ready for us with its next flip.

The man sat down again and began reading over Danny's package of parchment, full of questions to examine the knowledge needed to be an Auror.

The man nodded and occasionally made some small comments as he read the test, a multitude of "ah", "oh" and "yes" while scribbling something on the test.

Danny bit his lip apprehensively as he watched on nervously on from his chair behind the desk. He looked down at his hands and started to grip his hands trying to ignore any bad omens to the man's marking.

Soon the man dropped his quill and cleared his throat. Danny looked up at the man and noticed that the man was smiling with a hand held out to him. "Congratulations, you've passed. Well done."

Danny shaked the man's hand in shock and smiled widely to the examiner. "Thank you so much, I-I did it!"

The teen could barely contain his excitement, fist pumping a little and almost doing a little dance.

"Now go on, I'll send the news to Robards. I'm sure you will get a letter later about your first day."

"Thank you" Danny said graciously before he started to make his way to the door.

He stepped out and saw Tonks alongside Kingsley both waiting patiently by the door. "Well?" Tonks asked conservatively.

"I passed!" The halfa exclaimed enthusiastically.

"That's great Danny! Well done!"

Before Danny could do anything Tonks went up and hugged him tight in excitement. Kingsley just smiled from behind, trying to hide the plain amusement of Tonks' actions.

Danny smiled towards him and phased his arm through Tonks to offer his hand to Kingsley for a hand shake. Tonks instantly jumped away shivering, "Don't do that Danny, it really gives off the shivers."

"Yeah…ok" Danny said almost giving a guilty smile.

* * *

The two older Aurors led Danny through the halls of the Ministry, until Danny finally made it into a huge office room.

To Danny it looked like a muggle police station was mixed with what Danny imagined what a wizard special service office looked like. The room had a pungent aroma of writing ink with many desks lining up throughout the room with piles of papers piling them magically all staying in an upright position. Most of the desks were vacant except for a few remaining Aurors trying to make a dent on their pile of work. On the right side of the office was covered in wanted posters with pages of information piled one on top of the other in a continuous stack of newer and newer information.

The other walls were dotted with what looked like postings of upcoming threats. Danny looked at one posting that now had a web of other papers posted onto the wall. The center post of the paper read in bold letters "Giant attacks." Before Danny could inspect the post more he has suddenly brought towards the only blank desk in the whole entire office room.

"This will be your desk Danny, though you're probably going to be mostly on the field" Tonks said enthusiastically.

Soon Danny heard a grumble coming from the man closest to the group. He looked over and saw a simply brown haired man in his business attire giving Danny a dark glare. It looked as though he now just couldn't hold himself anymore and got up from his desk. "Tonks…are you saying that ghost passed as an Auror!"

"Why yes, Dawlish, he did, quite magnificently in fact. And he's not a ghost, he's a halfa."

"I can't believe this. I work for years with the highest marks possible to become an Auror and this thing passes in a few weeks!" Dawlish continued outraged

"This thing has a name, Danny Fenton, remember it and deal with it" Danny said in an angry hiss.

Danny's eyes glowed a powerful green, his teeth were gritted and fists were at the ready.

Dawlish looked surprised by Danny's sudden burst of anger with his green eyes. Dawlish quickly grabbed his wand in fright staring down the halfa. Before anyone can make a move, Kingsley stepped between the two trying to desperately pacify the situation.

"Dawlish, put your wand down, Danny calm down."

The two of them glared at each at a stalemate, looking for whoever was going to back down first. Danny was the first to relent as he stepped back and tried to calm down, his eyes turning back to their familiar icy blue.

"This isn't over ghost" Dawlish said while walking past the group.

Once Dawlish was out the room, Danny started to get himself under control, but he was still tense and a little angry.

"Danny, just ignore him, he's just a little sour about you making it into the Auror so fast." Tonks explained.

"And why is that?"

"Because he worked hard for his position, he got straight 'Outstanding's' for his N.E.W.T. I guess he's angry about how seamless it seemed for you."

"But that's not my fault; it's the Minister who asked me to join in the first place!"

"I wouldn't worry about it Danny, the moment Dawlish sees how capable you are in battle like we have, he'll probably let it go immediately." Kingsley counselled, almost ending the conversation then and there.

"So, is there anything else you guys can show me?"

Tonks smiled to Kingsley and started to drag Danny towards the other side of the room beginning the arduous task of showing every feature of the Auror office to get Danny familiar of his new work place.

* * *

_Later…_

Danny got back to the Burrow with the help of Tonks apparating him to the Weasley home. We he arrived he noticed everyone sitting themselves down for a family dinner.

As Danny stepped into the home he noticed the inclusion of the twins Fred and George in tonight's dinner. The two of them have been so busy at their new magical prank shop in Diagon Alley that most nights they'd be sleeping in the upstairs of their shop.

When everyone noticed Danny they all turned their unfocused attention on the ghost kid as if waiting for something.

"So, how did it go?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"I passed"

The moment Danny said those words he was instantly bombarded with congratulations. When he sat down at the table between Fred and Ron he was jostled in a friendly manner.

"Come on Dad, we got a give him a shot of some Fire whiskey for this" George exclaimed from the other side of Fred.

"I don't know…"

"Come on, he just passed his Auror test. He's been studying all week. Haven't you Danny?"

Danny just looked at Fred and George in a mix of shock of being instantly brought into the conversation. "Yeah…I guess, I mean I was studying before I got-"

"See, he's been studying like a rigorous mule for more than a week. No offence Danny." Fred interrupted with his usual witty charm.

Finally Mr. Weasley broke under the pressure and finally gave in to the twins demands. "Oh alright"

With a flick of Arthur's wand, a glass and large whiskey bottle with the red label reading 'Fire Whiskey' popped up in front of Danny's plate. With another flick of the wrist the burgundy coloured drink poured into the glass with skilled precision.

"Hey what about us!" Fred and George exclaimed simultaneously.

"Alright, alright, no need to get yourselves in a twist."

Soon with a little more wand work Fred, George and Ron had glasses of fire whiskey.

"Cheers, to Danny successfully becoming an Auror!" Fred exclaimed in excitement.

Danny took his glass and knocked his glass against everyone else's glass. Once he had exchanged formal cheers with everyone he took a sip of the magical whiskey. The moment some of the alcoholic beverage hit the back of his throat he started coughing from the burning feeling in his throat.

Fred smiled at Danny's blatant discomfort and banged his hand on his back in comfort. "You've just got to down it in one shot and ignore the burning feeling"

Danny nodded feebly and took the glass in his hand and downed the rest of the glass. He gripped the table and tried to stop the gag reflex that his body so desperately wanted. Once the burning feeling went away he looked up to see Ron giving him a concerned look on his right.

"You haven't drunken much alcohol before, have you?"

"Yeah, I wasn't that most popular kid who got invited to those drinking events. Anyways I was too busy with fighting ghosts anyways." Danny replied solemnly.

Ron nodded and went back to his plate and ate at his meatloaf. Danny meanwhile finally picked up a fork and started to eat at the hearty meatloaf.

Midway through the meal Fred flicked Danny in the arm to get his attention. "Hey, George and I were wondering if we could get a sample of some of that ice that you can create."

"My Ghostly Phreeze? What do you need it for?"

"We want to see what makes it so hard to melt too recreate something like it. Just imagine a prank where someone's underwear has been frozen but they can't melt it with ordinary sunlight. It would be priceless!"

Danny smiled at the idea and nodded to Fred. "Sure just let me get it to you after dinner."

Fred smiled to Danny and went back to his meal.

As Danny was just past halfway through his meal he heard Ron call his name discreetly from beside him.

"Um Danny?" The ginger boy began.

"Yes?"

"How did you become a halfa? I mean I can't imagine you were born that-"

"Ron!" Molly Weasley interrupted in a hiss. "It's rude to be asking such confronting questions."

"But, I was just wondering…"

"Hey, it's alright" Danny defended. "I'm fine with sharing. So what was your question Ron?"

"How did you become a halfa?" Ron asked, looking as though he'd been itching to ask for a couple of days.

"Well…see, my parents are ghost hunters…and they worked for years to create a portal to the ghost zone. But it didn't work when they gave it power" Danny began, now gaining the full attention of everyone at the table.

"So I investigated the portal and went inside. It turned on while I was inside."

Everyone looked shocked at the table, no one said a word as they listened to Danny tell his story.

"My friends and I believe that the ectoplasm and electricity of the ghost portal mixed with my DNA, making me human with ghost traits, or a ghost with the ability to turn human."

"DNA?" Ginny questioned with a skewed look on her face.

"You know, the genetic makeup of a human." Danny said looking towards the confused faces of the wizard family. "What makes everyone here different, what makes my hair black and yours red. DNA, genetics..."

"I'm sorry mate but you're not making much sense. No one here has ever heard about this stuff." Ron stated to Danny.

"Have you heard of anything scientific? Like the internet? Atoms? The atomic bomb? Man walking on the moon?"

"Blimey, Muggles have done a lot haven't they?" Arthur Weasley said in amazement. He looked positively happy beyond words.

"You mean someone has actually walked on the moon!" Fred and George said simultaneously, looking at Danny in wonder.

"What's an atomic bomb?" Ginny said in simple curiosity.

Danny literally had to resist the temptation to face palm right then and there in front of all the Weasley's. He looked around the table at the puzzled faces of the wizard family and just sighed in a tired elderly manner.

"Where's Hermione when you need her?"

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked the chapter!  
Remember to review what you thought of the chapter! I always like to hear what you all think.**

**The next chapter is going to be action packed and something that I've been looking forward to getting to…Danny's first Auror mission ;)**

* * *

**Unrelated Sidenote: Fans of my story 'The Paranormal Case' should know that I have an amazing idea for a sequel, just a matter of getting the time to start it. If I ever release it, multiple chapters would be finished.**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	5. Chapter 5

**A new chapter! And an action packed chapter at that!**

**My update was delayed by the sheer awesomeness of the Women's Football Semi-Finals between Canada and the United States. One of the best football games ever, even when the ref sucked to outstanding proportions! **

**I hope you all like the chapter! And remember to review what you think when you're done!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Danny looked around the township and saw the desolate nature of what he could guess used to be a nice township in the country side of Britain. The town's name was Caxton; it was very near Cambridge and just past three hours' worth of driving to reach London. It was what one would think of an ordinary countryside town in England and nothing much was very interesting about the geography.

Tonks and Danny were sent to try and help the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures squad of creature patrols to find the giant that had attacked the town. Meanwhile the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes squad of Obliviators went to everyone in the town and modified the memories of the town folk to believe that the attack was a hurricane instead of a giant.

The halfa didn't even get a good twenty minutes in the Aurors office before he was sent off with Tonks. Though he did want to be sent in on the field quickly, to learn the ropes of being an Auror outside of an office, so he couldn't be complaining, instead he should be relishing the opportunity. But it really was dull, watching over the cleanup trying to track the giant into whatever forest it could have possibly left in.

He stepped over the splintered wood of a barn and marched his way to the top of a rolling hill where Tonks in her normal mousy brown hair was looking over the small farmland.

"Find anything?" Danny asked.

"Nothing so far, we still need to figure out which way it came in and which way it came out." Tonks said ending in a sigh. "It's a shame there's nothing we can really do…"

Danny nodded, looking over some of the rolling hills in the distance when an idea came to mind.

"Hey, I could go into my ghost form and give a fly by over the outskirts, maybe I'll get lucky."

Tonks nodded. "Sure, just be careful, kay' Danny?"

Danny shook his head and with a wordless flick of a switch he transformed from his formal wizard clothing to his trademark jumpsuit in a flash of light. His physical features changing from black hair to white, blue eyes to green and pale skin to slightly tanned.

Danny pushed off the ground and started to hover with his ghostly levitation. His legs came together and turned into a ghostly tail making it easier to pick up speed. And with a quick turn of his shoulders, his body turned in the way he desired and made his way to the outskirts of town.

He flew over some more of the wreckage in the town and eventually made it to the edge. He saw some normal looking rural homes untouched by the destruction of the giant. The homes just dispelled an aura of history and tradition that could never be given in an East Coast American town. He looked over the fine brick foundation of a small one story home alone beside some small farm fields.

He turned to the right and saw a farmhouse completely smashed by the giant. He had no idea how to tell which way the giant collided in the old wood barn. He flew over and hovered over the wreckage trying to find some sort of clue but found nothing of interest.

As he rose of the ground to keep looking he heard a faint whimper from underneath the broken pile of wood. He stopped and went closer to the pile. As he focussed his hearing he started to hear the faint breath of someone underneath the wreckage.

Using his ghostly strength he took a large pile of the wood in his arms and started to lift it over his head and threw over to the side. With a pile of the wood gone he now saw the small form of a young little girl who looked to be the age of six to eight years old. She had pale blonde hair with dark blue coloured eyes. She had pale white skin with scratches and small wounds from the farmhouse wood on top of her. Her face was dirty and musty from being stuck underneath the barn for unknown amount of time.

Danny turned his arm intangible and grabbed the girls arm, pulling her through the last few wrecked planks of wood above her. A look of horror and shock came to her face as she watched matter go right through her small body. Once Danny let go she instantly started to run away from Danny.

"Hey, wait!" Danny said, chasing after her on foot trying to not freak her out any more than he could.

The girl ran through the wreckage holding onto what Danny guessed was a stuffed bear in her right hand. Once she got off the wood planks of the farmhouse remains she ran across a gravel lot towards a small home that looked like the roof had been ripped off.

She ran inside, her breath now becoming ragged and more panicked as she realized that the thing chasing after her was following her very closely.

She ran into the room and went into the corner of what was now a ruined living room, rubble and the pieces of the broken second floor dotted the room. The little girl looked up at Danny with fear filled eyes, watering dangerously as her breathing become more irregular and on the verge of sobbing.

'Better calm her down quickly' Danny thought to himself.

"Hey, hey, it's alright I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe now, ok? There's nothing that's going to hurt you. I'm here to help."

The girl just stared at Danny in terror, still not talking. She clutched her bear closer to chest in some sort of comfort. At a closer inspection Danny found that the bear was old and ratty, looking like it had been used for decades.

'The neck of the bear looks like it's halfway from falling off' Danny thought observing the girl for any sudden movements, but there were none.

"Don't be afraid, everything is going to be alright now." Danny said trying to comfort her.

The girl just shook her head, gripping her bear as she tried to move into the corner away from him.

"Do you know what happened here?" Danny asked, trying to get the girl to talk.

The girl just stared up at Danny not sure what to do as her breathing came back to a regular pace. "A monster attacked…"

"Did you see what it looked like? Do you which direction it came from?" Danny asked hopeful for answers.

The girl just shook her head.

"Ok…do you know where your parents are? I can take you to them" Danny said looking around the ruins some more.

Now the girl's eyes started to tear up dangerously, her lip quivering. "They were in the attic when the monster attacked! They're dead!"

Now the girl started to sob, her head going into the bear as some sort of comfort. Danny just stared in shock, unsure what he could do or say to calm the little girl down. But he had to try.

"Hey, you can't be sure of that…weren't you in the farmhouse?" Danny said trying to reassure her.

The girl nodded, now a little distracted from her grief.

"They could be looking for you right now for all you know" Danny reassured, slowly inching closer to the girl.

The girl continued to tentatively nod along being distracted by Danny's approaching form.

Soon Danny was close enough to wrap his hands around the girls back and pull her towards him. The girl yelped and started to panic and struggle in Danny's grip. She shivered from Danny's cold ghostly energy going through her body.

Danny started to rub her back trying to calm her down. Once her body got used to the cold she started to grow still and fell into Danny's reassuring energy.

"It's going to be alright, nothing is going to hurt as long as I'm around" Danny said calmly.

The girl put her head on Danny's shoulder and let her chin lie there. "What's your name?"

"Sarah" she said tentatively.

"Ok Sarah let's find your parents, ok?" Danny asked open mindedly.

Suddenly, Sarah gasped right beside Danny's ear. Her knees started to shake in frozen shock. Danny looked at her eyes and saw that she stared out past Danny's shoulder in a slight upwards direction.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked confused.

Sarah didn't answer, instead she just sputtered in fear not finding the words to speak.

Danny turned around and looked up to see a figure standing just past 30 feet looking down at the two adolescents. The giant had a completely bald top of his head except for the random little specks of hair that can be seen all around his head. The giant had a large nose and dark grey eyes. His skin was partially tanned and had a good amount of arm and chest hair since on his shirt less chest.

The giant grit its teeth in anger at the two of them and with a quick movement slammed his fist towards them.

Danny dodged quickly, still holding onto Sarah. The giant enraged by hitting the bottom of the house followed up with another fist.

'Gotta get Sarah to safety' Danny thought frantically.

"Hold on" Danny instructed to Sarah as he dodged and weaved out of the giant's reach.

Once Danny thought he was far enough away he landed and put Sarah down in a rush, leaving her confused on the ground. "Hide and stay out of sight. Come find me when it's over!"

Danny turned to giant who ran towards Danny with gigantic strides shaking the ground around him. The halfa charged up a powerful ecto beam and shot it at the giant.

The ectoplasmic energy hit the giant in the chest and did nothing but make the giant stumble a bit forward making his run a bit slower. Danny panicked and shot another ectoplasm ray and the ended up with the same result.

"Ok, got to do this the hard way then" Danny said under his breath. He jumped off the ground and put his fists together in front of him, gaining more and more speed as he pushed himself.

The ghost boy impacted in the giant's stomach, pushing the hulk of a figure back on its heels, effectively making him fall on his back.

Danny floated above the giant with a cocky grin on his face as he watched the giant groan on the ground. He shook his head and looked at Danny with a look of pure rage and grabbed down with a quick swipe. Danny phased through the giants hand and went towards the giant's cheek for an uppercut.

Suddenly the giants hand went in front of his face. Danny going too fast to react impacted into the giant's raised elbow. The giant instinctively gripped his two hands around Danny in a bone crushing grip. Danny screamed in pain as the intense pressure started cut any ectoplasmic energy flow making it hard for him to do anything. The pain was just too intense.

Danny was sure that if he was in his human form, all his ribs would have all been broken in half. His femur and forearm would snap as well. All of his blood would go to his head and feet from the cut circulation.

Instead he was in his stronger ghost form that was able to withstand and live through such intense strength.

A rock was thrown from the side and hit the giant in the knee. The giant looked down and saw Sarah ready to throw another feeble rock at the powerful creature. "Leave him alone, you big bully!"

The giant yelled in rage and went to slam his foot down towards the little girl. With the giant's focus away from the ghost boy the pressure was let up just by a little, giving Danny the little bit of focus and energy needed for intangibility.

Once Danny was out of the giant's grip he acted fast and punched the giant hard in the leg making the giant stumble onto on knee, effectively missing Sarah with his big foot.

Sarah fell on her butt right beside the giant foot her face in full terror as she looked up to she Danny descending towards her with a look of concern and anger.

"I told you to stay hidden!"

"I'm sorry, but you needed help!" Sarah defended.

Before Danny could retort a yell of rage was heard behind them. The giant stampeded towards them and stomped his foot hard into the ground, crunching the ground below and creating a powerful shockwave.

Danny dodged but spun out of control and landed hard into the ground with Sarah safe in his arms, protected by his body in the impact. He groaned on the ground wishing that the pain would go away.

'Where's Tonks? Or anyone from the Ministry' Danny thought in frustration.

He looked up and saw the giant preparing to step down on Danny. Acting quickly Danny raised his hands and shot out a hot blast of ectoplasm into the giant's foot. The giant howled in pain, holding onto his foot looking for a way to remedy the heat from Danny's ecto blast.

Danny drifted off the ground and started to think of a plan to beat the giant.

'Obviously I can't beat him with brute strength. But then I have some powers that could counter his strength. Wait…that's it!' Danny thought to himself, an idea now coming to mind for beating the giant.

He glared looking across from the giant who was now making furious at the floating figure in front of him. In a yell of rage, the giant ran at Danny ready to try and swipe the ghost boy out of the air.

Danny just stayed completely calm, turning himself intangible and flew straight into the giant's chest. Danny grit his teeth inside of the giant, concentrating on gain a mental control of the giant. It took a few seconds but Danny's more developed mind and ectoplasmic power was too much for the giant to withstand.

The giant's eyes suddenly turned into a radioactive green instead of his normal dark grey coloured irises. Danny's view suddenly turned into the giant's perspective, looking high above the British neighbourhood and forest on the side. Danny couldn't help but help the giant's hands in front of his face inspecting the blocky hands and body in wonder. No matter how many times he had done this, he would always stop and gawk at the different feel of the body he had taken control of.

Once he had his moment to get himself acquainted with the body, Danny started to lie himself down, making sure not to squish anyone or anything. Once he deemed it safe, he went out of the giant's body.

The giant was dazed and confused on the ground, trying to remember how he'd gotten on the ground. Before the giant even had the thought of getting up, Danny flew in with great speed and punched the giant hard in the jaw.

The already dazed giant was instantly knocked out by the supernatural force of Danny's punch. The gigantic body slumped, putting more weight on ground.

Wasting no time, Danny flew above the unconscious giant and started to focus on his ghostly phreeze, making his eyes and hands glow an arctic blue. He shot out an ice blast and made sure to cover the giant's ankles, hips and hands to the ground with lots of extra ice just in case.

Once Danny deemed the giant was safely secured to the ground, his shoulders slumped as he sighed, tired from the ordeal of his fight against the strong magical creature.

'Well…that was harder than I thought'

Danny just laughed at how he thought sometimes. Of course fighting a giant was hard, they're 20-40 feet tall; the fight wouldn't just be a walk in the park.

He float down to the ground and landed softly on the fresh green grass, he breathed in the scent of the English countryside and tried to get some more energy to go back to Tonks and get the giant detained to the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures squad.

Off to the side Danny heard a bush on the side rustling. The ghost boy stiffened as he watched the bush with his hands at the ready for a quick ectoplasmic shot.

But it never came to that, instead Sarah stepped out of the bush clutching her bear looking over at the downed giant with a look of mixed fear and horror. Danny's eyes instantly softened at the sight of the girl. He flew over at her noticing more scrapes and bruises on her body from the new encounter with the giants.

'I got to get her to safety' Danny thought determined.

Danny got on one knee in front of her and looked at her in the eyes trying to get her to trust him some more. "Sarah, I want to get you to safety. We would need to fly there. I'm going to carry you there, ok?"

Sarah looked as though she really wanted to go with Danny, but she still wore a conflicted look on her face. A few seconds later, her eyes softened and soon she stepped forward towards Danny. "O-Ok…"

Danny nodded and grabbed her softly picking her up in his arms. "Hold on"

With a quick push of flight Danny flew into the air, slower than usual to not scare his young passenger.

Sarah gripped onto Danny even more as the ghost boy picked up more altitude. She looked up at the teen with a look of newfound thanks and appreciation as she spoke to him. "Thank you for saving me."

Danny just smiled at the young girl feeling a newfound pride of his actions. His body may have completely ached but he felt that it was all worth it seeing an innocent little girl now safe from what could've been her untimely death.

It was these moments that made it worth it to abandon his friends and family to the magical war in Britain.

* * *

Danny eventually arrived to the magical encampment where the Obliviators were still working on altering the memories of the townsfolk. Danny landed down as Tonks stepped in front of him, looking at him in concern. Danny kindly deposited Sarah carefully on the ground. She looked a little shaky on her feet but eventually the buttery feeling in her legs went away.

"What happened?" Tonks asked distressed in the distance.

"I found the giant…it attacked Sarah and I down by the outskirts of town. It's unconscious at the edge of town" Danny explained, walking towards the fellow Auror.

Tonks then pointed to the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures squad. Their job was to apprehend runaway magical creatures. The wizards wore evergreen robes with protective gear underneath. The gear looked like a mix of Middle Age knights and the plastic padding for roller blading. It was metal but still looked like plastic to the untrained eye. All their bodies were physically built, tall and fairly intimidating. Many of them had many markings and scars on their faces, looking like seasoned veterans.

"You heard Danny; the giant is unconscious in the edge of town. Over…where?" Tonks asked in the middle of her directions to Danny.

"Over there" Danny pointed to the approximate direction of the giant.

The men nodded and with unspoken words apparated in a flurry of loud pops.

Danny looked down at Sarah standing timidly on the hill looking on in shock and disbelief. She was confused at what had even happened or what she should do. "Hey Sarah, just stay there. Ok?"

She nodded and started to hug her ruined bear again.

Danny reached Tonks who was looking over him inspecting Sarah on the short hill a little bit of a distance away.

"So…who's the little lady?" Tonks said quietly.

"Her name is Sarah. I found her underneath some wreckage of a barn." Danny answered in a hushed tone.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah she's alright, just a little scrapped up. Though…she thinks her parents are dead." Danny finished, looking down sad at the possibility. "The giant destroyed the second story of her house. She thinks they were both up there at the time. I never had a chance to look."

"That's just terrible…hopefully they're both alright, for her sake"

"Yeah…" Danny said while being unsure of what to say.

"She's a muggle, right?" Tonks asked softly.

Danny nodded, not really wanting to talk anymore. The day had been so crazy and he was just plain exhausted.

"We're going to have to take her to get her memory wiped…"

Danny almost winced at the comment but he almost had seen it coming.

'So her parents may be dead, and she may live the rest of her life thinking they died in some sort of magical lie.' Danny thought depressed.

He looked back at her who was still standing on the hill not moving a single step as she watched over everyone bustling around below the hill.

Danny sighed and looked at Tonks with sad eyes. "I'll take her to the Obliviator."

Tonks nodded.

The ghost boy wasted no time. He floated off the ground by just a few feet. He approached Sarah, who visibly relaxed at the sight of him approaching.

'She fully trusts me now…' Danny thought hurt.

He landed and held his hand out at her side, motioning for her to take his hazmat gloved hand.

She grabbed onto his hand and shivered a little at the contact but still held on. Danny smiled down at the little girl and started to walk down the hill towards the centre of the encampment. He thought long and hard on how he should tell the girl what was about to happen.

"Ok, so…I'm taking you to someone who is going to make you forget about all of the terrible things you saw today."

Sarah looked up at Danny with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Someone is going to make this nightmare just disappear" Danny repeated trying to be as vague as possible with the little girl.

"Will it hurt?" Sarah asked in a whisper.

"Not at all" Danny said kneeling down in front of her. "I promise everything is going to be perfectly alright for the rest of the day."

"Promise?"

"Promise" Danny repeated, even if he didn't know if he could keep that promise.

* * *

Danny stepped towards the first Obliviator he could find in the camp. The Obliviator was a young woman, looking to be in her late twenties. Her hair was straight and pulled back into a neat pony tail in a dark brunette colour. She wore small rectangular shaped glass with green eyes. Her face looked concentrated as she pointed her wand at an old looking citizen of the town. The man looked like a deer in the headlights as he stared at the ground just past the girl's legs. It was like she was in a hypnotized daze.

Danny waited until she was done with the old man before he stepped forward to get the girls attention.

"Excuse me, but I've got someone you need to see."

The girl looked over and saw the little Sarah still holding onto Danny's hand. She immediately moved herself partially behind Danny trying to not be seen.

"And what's her name?" The pony tailed girl said kindly.

Danny hoped that Sarah would answer but she just stayed silent by Danny's leg, hugging onto her trusty teddy bear. "Her name is Sarah, and she is here for a memory wipe of today."

The girl nodded and looked down to Sarah. "Ok dear, I'm going to need you to sit down on this chair and be very still"

Sarah heard the witch but did nothing to move. She just continued to clutch Danny's hand. The halfa kneeled down in front of Sarah trying to put on a serious face to show how serious he was. "Sarah, I told you that this has to be done, you're going to have to brave for me, just like you were with that giant."

"But, it looks scary."

"Lots of things look scary. Did I look scary to you when we first met?"

"Yes" Sarah answered softly, trying to not show that Danny was right.

"See, now be brave, so then you can get it over with."

Sarah nodded and finally stepped towards the Obliviator who had a kind smile on her face as she watched the exchange in fascination.

As Sarah let go of Danny's hand she turned to the halfa and looked panicked. "Will you be there when I'm done!?"

Caught off guard by the question, Danny realized that by changing the girl's memory to forget the giant attack, her memory of him was probably going to be erased as well. Meaning he couldn't see her after the Obliviator was done. It somehow put Danny at unease, even if he'd just met the girl; he still cared enough to be remembered by the girl.

But Danny knew that her memory still needed to be altered. It was magical law, all muggles couldn't know about the magical world. Even if it erased the existence of her savior to her mind, a cruel way to take away the hope and life he'd given her from destruction, by just making her forget.

"I'll be right here when you're done" Danny said lying to reassure the young blonde girl.

She smiled and turned back to the pony tailed Obliviator who had a thoughtful look on her face.

Sarah sat down and listened to the witches instructions in the chair. Soon her stare turned glossy eyed and dopy.

Danny turned around and floated himself away slowly. Just as he made it back to the hill that Sarah had once stood, he heard footsteps quickly approaching him. He turned around and noticed the young ponytailed Obliviator running towards him through the hills long tousled grass.

"Mr Phantom! Wait, I need to tell you something"

"Yes?"

"That little girl, Sarah, I didn't fully erase her memory."

Danny's attention fully spiked at this and looked towards the witch with a higher interest. "What do you mean?"

The witch gasped for breath before she continued trying to regain her breath. "I erased the fact that she was attacked by a giant and plugged it in with a hurricane. But you're still there to save her from the disaster."

Danny looked at the Obliviator in shock and happiness beyond any words. "How…but why?"

"It's not easy, a very difficult thing to do with memories, only erasing certain details of a memory." The witch explained. "And, that girl, I couldn't just erase you out of her life after watching her clutch your hand like it was a lifeline."

"Thank you, so much for doing that" Danny said with a smile on his face.

The pony tailed ministry official just waved him off, "Any time."

As she started to walk away Danny noticed a small body running towards him. The blonde little girl, Sarah ran towards Danny with short strides, her small legs having trouble to trek up the hill.

"Why did you leave?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you were going to take longer…" Danny tried to defend.

"You promised!" Sarah said to Danny in whine.

"And I'm still here, aren't I?" Danny said while kneeling down in front of Sarah.

She looked at Danny with a look of half in frustration and half in agreement. It really showed what was through her head. "Well don't do it again!"

"Alright" Danny began and then looked at Sarah. He gulped and looked into her eyes serious. "You have to know something Sarah. Please keep in mind that I'm not going to be able to always be around. I have responsibilities at other places"

Sarah looked at Danny with sad eyes, her lip trembling as she looked at Danny. "You're leaving?"

Danny quickly went on damage control as he started to try and reassure her. He gripped her hand softly and stared in her eyes trying to get the right message in her head. "I'm not leaving right now. Just later…I can visit from time to time if you want."

Sarah looked at Danny looking partly devastated but she kept herself under control with the help of Danny's reassurance. "Visit every day."

Danny smiled at the demand. He rubbed her upper arm looking in her blue eyes still. "I'll try."

Then he started to get up, groaning from the pain in his chest. He looked over the scrapped up marks on Sarah and ripped up clothes. He held his hand out for her to grab and spoke in light tone authority. "Now, let's get yourself cleaned up, and a new set of clothes."

Sarah grabbed onto his hand and nodded, not wanting to argue with the specter.

As they began to walk down the hill she asked a question that threw Danny off guard. "What's your name?"

"Danny Phantom" the ghost boy answered without any hesitation.

* * *

**So the little girl Sarah in this chapter was based off the character Newt in the movie, Aliens. One of the most iconic young children ever in an action film, and I thought that how she reacted in Aliens would be a realistic reaction of a little girl who survived a monster attack. **

**I really like how this turned out, though the connection between Danny and Sarah still felt rushed after editing the chapter. Maybe I'll have Sarah return in the future, if it fits or if there's a high demand.**

**Remember to review your thoughts, I love everyone's opinion so don't be afraid to share.**

**Also, a message to all the readers from Britain, enjoy the Olympics! They're a once in a lifetime event that can really bring out unity to everyone in a country. Take that as you may from a guy who has been lucky enough to witness the Olympics in my hometown! (*hint, hint*)**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyyyyy, an update! **

**Sorry, this took longer than expected because of my wisdom teeth being removed with my gums becoming infected. It really sucked!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Remember to review what you think once you're done the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Over the past few days Danny has become increasingly busy. With his recruitment into the Auror ranks becoming more official everyday as well how Danny's begun to be brought up to speed on every single little bit of intel on the Dark Arts movements.

Which meant that he had to try and read every fresh piece of paper posted on the walls of the Auror's office, something that looked to be impossible to even try and complete. Though Tonks did assure him that even the most senior members of the Aurors hadn't even read all of the pages on the wall. They just wanted him to be up to speed.

Now Danny's missions as an Auror was getting more and more extensive. Providing advanced security for the Minister or other high level Ministry officials as well as some security for the Muggle Prime Minister of Britain. The ghost boy also got to do his first mission of covert ops which involved Danny having to hide out, watching for any dealings between Death Eaters at an old railway station.

Unfortunately for Danny's short attention span, the ops was a dead end since no had showed up at the station for hours.

Danny returned back to the office and along with another Auror to report their lack of findings. As he walked back to his small corner desk he saw Dawlish look up at him and give the halfa a dirty look.

Danny just glared back until he passed the bitter man. He sat down at his desk and started to write down his small report on the failure of his first time on covert ops. As he scribbled the ink down the parchment with his quill he started to think of his last visit with Sarah.

He'd visited the young muggle girl two times after the giant attack. The first visit was heart wrenching for the teen hero. It was finally confirmed that Sarah's parents had been killed, making her an orphan now. He tried to comfort her but it all seemed useless to try and get her to focus on anything else. She just cried most of the time, clutching onto Danny as if her life depended on it. It was devastating even trying to leave to get back to work.

The second time Danny visited was during Sarah's first day at her new foster home. It really helped her get accustomed to her new surroundings as Danny played with her without the older foster parents ever noticing. He also managed to be able to get Sarah to promise to not tell anyone about him. It would their little secret he had told her. And she seemed happy at the very idea of a friend that was a secret to everyone else.

Just as Danny finished delivering his short report, Tonks approached him.

"Hey Danny, you leaving now?" she said in a suddenly moody and what seemed to be a depressed mood.

Danny had now noticed the more glum and sad look to Tonks features. Her hair was now a boring looking brown instead of one of her many crazy colours she changed her hair too.

"Yeah, let just get my jacket" Danny said, making his way back to his desk

'What got her so depressed?' Danny thought curiously.

He picked up the jacket and walked to the exit where Tonks waited for him, her eyes staring at the wood floor patterns her eyes looking dazed and confused. She had lost all focus on what was going on around her.

"OK, let's go"

Tonks jolted at the sound of Danny's voice. She took a deep breath and nodded her head and led the way towards the Ministry elevator. Danny just followed, confused to what had made Tonks suddenly so depressed.

* * *

Danny landed beside Tonks atop a hill just outside of the Burrow. He grabbed his jaw and started to open and close his mouth trying to get the pressure from the apparation out of head. He still wasn't used to the strange feeling of apparition.

"Thanks" The halfa said to the older witch beside him.

Tonks nodded and without saying a word quickly apparated herself, creating a loud pop startling Danny to his senses.

He walked down to the Burrow, stepping through the long grass in his nice clothes, the summer sun setting in the horizon beating down on his dark clothes, making him sweat in his fancy pants.

He eventually made it inside the Weasley household noticing some excited voices coming from upstairs. Danny started to walk up the steps, curious to what was causing such a commotion.

Danny stepped up the expansive stairs, twisting and turning through the magically brought together home. As the ghost boy continued up the steps he started to hear more of the voices more clearly

"Blimey. So, how has your summer been?" Ron asked an unseen recipient.

"Not that exciting. It's been strange having to keep the magical war a secret from my parents while all these very strange accidents and phenomenon like the 'hurricane' happening while I was there" A familiar female voice said.

Danny smiled as he recognized the voice and climbed up the steps a little faster. He finally reached the room where he heard the voices and saw Hermione sitting in Ginny's room with Ron and Ginny sitting alongside them.

"Hermione!" Danny said excited, without keeping a bit of his composure.

Hermione smiled and stepped towards him. The two embraced each other in a big hug.

"I didn't know you were here." Hermione said excited.

"Yeah, I've been living here for just over a week or so." Danny said, not exactly knowing how long he's been living in the Burrow.

Hermione looked him over and noticed his fancy clothed attire. "Why so fancy Danny?"

"You didn't know?" Ron said surprised. "Danny's an Auror now."

The bushy haired witch turned back to Danny in surprise. "Really! How did you do that?"

"Scrimgeour asked me, after that I had to study a lot for a test to pass as an Auror." Danny said scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Hermione looked at Danny with lots of curiosity and started to begin a game of 'twenty questions' on Danny.

The halfa gladly answered the questions to the best of his ability. Some questions were simple and to the point like "What have you done so far as an Auror" while the more memory racking questions were about the questions that were in the customized Auror test.

This persisted for a few minutes before Ron got a little frustrated with hearing Hermione constantly harassing Danny for knowledge.

"Stop it Hermione, not everyone likes to get their brain examined."

"I don't think that I'm bothering Danny that much" Hermione responded.

"Yes you are, you just don't realize it" Ron interjected.

"I really don't-" Before Danny could finish Ginny put a hand on his lips stopping him from talking.

"Do you want her to continue on her tirade of questions?" Ginny whispered in a hiss.

Danny laughed to himself now only realizing just how annoying it must've been for Ron and Ginny to listen to Hermione and Danny talking for so long.

Meanwhile, Hermione blushed and nodded. She sat back down on the extra bed in Ginny's room. She turned to Ginny just as the younger witch took her hand off of Danny's mouth.

'Can she really be that smart and that unobservant?' Danny thought in amusement.

Noticing that he was still in his formal attire, Danny started to walk out of the room, before turning around to tell the others. "Hey, I'm going to change out of my stuff. I'll be right back."

"Ok" Ron and Ginny said turning back to Danny.

And just as the two Weasley's were turned away from Hermione, the teenage witch gave Danny a tentative smile, almost as though she knew more than she let on.

Danny smiled as he walked down the stairs realizing that Hermione may have about Ron and Ginny's skillful change of the subject.

'That's Hermione for yeah, too smart for her good'

* * *

_The next morning…_

Danny grumbled in his bed as the alarm clock rang on the side table. He slammed his fist on the clock and started to gather his wits, opening his eyes to look up at the old wooden ceiling. The morning sun came through the window and shone on the opposite wall to Danny, turning the ordinary white looking paint into a partially orange wall.

He got up and got into the first clean dress robes he could find. Just as he was doing the pesky knot for his tie, a knock came from his door.

"Mhmm" Danny responded with little to no attitude.

Stepping through the door was the always exuberant Arthur Weasley, wearing his rimmed glasses with a glass of coffee in hand.

"Good, you're awake." Arthur said with a smile, noticing Danny's difficulty with the tie.

With a flick of his wand the tie suddenly started to tie itself in a perfect knot on the fancy clothing.

"I could've done it…" Danny said dejected.

"It's not a problem Danny, now come on, let's get some breakfeast."

Danny nodded and began to follow the eldest Weasley down the stairs trying to wake himself up by scratching the corners of his eyes.

The ghost teen seated himself and had a plate of scrambled eggs with muffins made on the side from Molly Weasley. He thanked her for the hearty food and began to dig in.

While Arthur and Danny ate their food a knock was heard from the front door of the house. The two turned towards the door, a little apprehensive at the prospect of an early visitor.

Before Arthur or Danny could even dare to get out of their chairs, Molly strolled past them and answered by doing the Ministry's protocol of answering the door. "Declare yourself!?"

"It is, I, Dumbledore, bringing Harry" The elderly voice of Dumbledore responded kindly.

Molly opened the door at once and went ahead and hugged the black haired teenager wearing jeans with a shirt and hoodie, his hair as messy as ever covering a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, circular spectacles over his eyes looking a little too small on his teenage face.

"Harry dear, we didn't expect you so soon" Molly said happily.

"We were lucky." Dumbledore said with an elderly smile.

The old wizard then turned his attention towards the table where he noticed Danny sitting at the table staring over the scene before him.

"Ah, Danny, how is your new job?"

"It's alright, just trying to learn everyday on the job."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, that is always a good plan. Now if you'll excuse me but I have some other important business to attend too with Scrimgeour"

Everyone just nodded along, not sure if there should be anything else to be said.

The Hogwarts Headmaster then turned and took a few steps away from the home before he apparated with a loud pop just outside of the front door.

Confused about what he should be doing, Harry stepped forward with his trunk and made his way to the table.

Arthur lifted his hand and shook it with vigour. "Good to have you back Harry"

Harry nodded and looked towards Danny. He gave the halfa a weird look as he inspected his fancy attire. "Any reason for dressing up?"

"Just have to go to work" Danny said while munching on his muffin.

"Work?" Harry said confused.

"Well, I was invited by Scrimgeour to become an Auror. I just got accepted about a week ago." Danny said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Wow, brilliant! How's it been so far!?" Harry said with excitement.

"Well I stopped a giant attack for my first mission, otherwise, nothing else that interesting to be told. Not to mention classified." Danny explained.

Harry looked to Danny in disappointed but nodded in understanding. "So you've been living here?"

"Yeah! Believe it or not but it can get incredibly boring alone in Hogwarts" Danny said while putting in another mouthful of food.

"I would love to live in Hogwarts"

"Even if you were all alone?" Danny questioned.

Harry didn't answer, he just put a thoughtful look on his face. Just as he was about to retort, Molly came up to him with a steaming plate of food.

"Here you go dear." She said placing the plate in front of him. "Now eat up, you look a little peckish."

"Thank you "

Molly just smiled and went back to the kitchen and started to enchant the pans to be cleaned. Arthur just sipped his coffee while just opening up the newest copy of the Daily Prophet.

Danny just glanced around awkwardly as he tried to think of something to say to Harry.

"So how has your summer been?" Danny asked trying to do anything to end the silence.

"Same as always, dull and boring at the Dursley's though this summer I'm here-"

"Arry?" A voice interrupted from the staircase behind the two teens.

Danny knew who it was the moment the words had left her mouth, Fleur Delacour, the beautiful French wife to be of Bill Weasley. There was no mistaking that French accent.

The two turned and saw a model bodied woman stride up to Harry and hugged him before giving the teen two pecks on his cheeks making Harry blush a furious red.

When Danny had first met Fleur he had been speechless of the faint silvery glow that she radiated from her veela heritage. He instantly envied Bill of landing such a beautiful woman even if he'd been kissed by other pretty girls back in Amity Park.

Harry and Fleur started to talk to each other of the last time they had seen each other in something Danny wasn't very familiar with. Even if he'd heard the term 'Triwizard Tournament' he couldn't think of what exactly it was. Though it was obvious that the two of them competed against each other in this tournament.

Soon Arthur Weasley folded his newspaper and looked down at his watch, his eyes widened and he started to sputter on his coffee. "Blimey, is that the time? Danny, we better get going or else we'll be late"

Arthur placed his coffee mug down and quickly got up and strode out the house giving Molly a kiss before going out the door. Danny quickly picked up the mug and chugged the rest, sputtering at the bitter taste and followed behind the red haired wizard.

Arthur turned to the halfa and grabbed onto his arm and without uttering a word apparated the two of them to the Ministry.

* * *

Another day of nothing productive being done in another recon ops. It seemed Danny was set up on another dead-end.

He'd just finished the report for the Head Auror when he saw Tonks writing at her desk, her hair now short and back looking like a true American emo. Her face just seemed a little more gaunt and hollowed than usual, looking like she hasn't eaten well in the last few days.

It saddened the halfa to see the young Auror so miserable.

'I should do something to try and lift her spirits' Danny thought determined.

The ghost boy strolled up to Tonks desk and stood in front of her waiting until she noticed him standing there. She finished writing her sentence and looked up at Danny. "Wotcher Danny. Want to go home?"

"No, I was thinking that we should go out somewhere, just as friends. You look like you need to have fun." Danny encouraged.

Tonks winced a little, looking at Danny sceptical, her gaze looking a little more uneasy. "I don't know Danny; I'm not really feeling up to anything like that."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Danny defended, trying to break Tonks will to go out with him.

"I don't think it would be appropriate." Tonks said softly

Danny just shrugged and looked at Tonks jokingly appalled. "What's wrong with two co-workers going out somewhere in London and having some fun seeing the sites?"

"Nothing…just, I'll go if we just go to a bar instead." Tonks said bartering to the half ghost.

"Deal! Now finish up and we'll get some drinks" Danny said happily.

* * *

After a quick trip through the Floo Network to Diagon Alley, Tonks and Danny made their way down to the resident pub of the major wizard shopping village hidden in the expansive city of London.

The two stepped inside of the pub, The Leaky Cauldron and found that the place was nearly empty, only an odd few groups were sitting down drinking on their alcoholic beverages.

They both sat down at the front of the bar and waited for the landlord, Tom to take their orders.

"I'll have a shot of Firewhiskey with a glass of house elf made honey lager." Tonks told the bartender.

Danny being highly inexperienced with drinking, especially the wizard alcoholic beverages, just asked for the same thing as the older Auror.

Tom placed the drinks in front of them and tipped his Scottish cap to them and walked off to the side to shine some more glasses.

Tonks quickly picked up the Firewhiskey shot glass and drank it all in one quick gulp. She then picked up the big glass of beer and gave a quick chug. Danny feeling pressured to follow the witches example quickly gulped down the Firewhiskey. Water came to his eyes as the whiskey burned down his throat. He quickly gulped down some of the beer in order to chase down the extreme fiery taste of the magical whiskey.

An instant feeling of light headiness hit the teen after he finished his gulp of the beer. It was like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders, a buzz of euphoric carelessness had gripped Danny and wasn't letting go.

The halfa smiled and just took another gulp of his honey lager enjoying the bitter taste with a tang of sweet honey.

He looked over to Tonks and was shocked to see that her first glass was already empty and she was trying to get the attention of Tom for another glass.

He instantly went back to his glass and took another sip.

* * *

An hour or so passed and now the tabletop in front of Danny and Tonks were filled with empty shot glasses and occasionally beer glasses. The two were discussing away just how crazy Mad-Eye possibly was and both were guessing their crazy theories for how he'd lost his eye. The two were very tipsy and drunk.

"He probably just tripped and fell into a butter knife on the kitchen table!" Tonks exclaimed, making the two of them laugh uncontrollably.

"Or…or maybe he just writing a mad letter to the Daily Prophet about how he thought that his paper owl nearly murdered him!" Danny said laughing along with Tonks some more.

He gulped down the last portion of his honey lager and looked down at his glass with a frown. He was about to order another drink when he remembered just how miserable Tonks looked over the past two days.

He glanced up at her and noticed that her hair had now turned a brighter coloured brown colour and had grown out a little more, showing that she was indeed a lot happier but she still lacked that crazy happiness that was shown from her hair where she'd changed the colour to some crazy colours.

"Hey Tonks" Danny began, not sure how he should approach this.

"Yeah Danny?"

"Um, I've noticed that you haven't really been yourself later and I just wondered… what it was that made you so sad." The halfa asked, trying to tread on the topic very carefully.

Tonks' eyes instantly widened and became nervous. Her hands instantly became the most interesting thing on the planet. "I'm fine…"

"Yeah… no offence, but I know you're lying" Danny retorted now trying to force the issue some more. He was worried for her well being and he needed to know what was wrong before he could help her.

Tonks sighed and looked up at Danny with tears now starting to pool up in her eyes. "I-I fell in love with someone…and when I confessed my love to him, he rejected me. He said it was too dangerous for us to be together and that he was just too old for me. He said that he'd be dragging me down. I've pleaded to him that I don't care for the danger, I just want us to be together."

Tears now rolled down Tonks' cheeks, she shivered as a feeling of sobs racked through her body. Danny just stared on from beside her not sure what he should do.

"Who is it?"

"Re-Remus" Tonks choked out in between her crying.

Danny had not expected that. Not only was Tonks in love, but she was in love with Remus Lupin as well. 'I can understand his worries though, him being a werewolf and all' Danny thought sadly.

Danny sat beside her quietly trying to think of someway to comfort the witch from her drunken sorrow. He felt almost useless as Tonks just cried into her hands just miserable as can be.

Danny inched himself closer to Tonks and wrapped his arm around her and stroked her back trying to comfort her to end her tears.

"You know how I see it?" Danny began softly. "I see Remus being stupid to have turned you down. And that eventually he will see that mistake and come to you."

"Really?"

"Really, all you have to do is be patient enough for him to come to you" Danny said slightly slurred, his arm pointing out, flopping around as he talked.

Tonks sniffed and smiled at the halfa. "I hope so…"

"Hey…just keep head up high and try not get yourself depressed" Danny said feebly. "Ok, that didn't sound that reasonable but…just try to not beat yourself up over him, you make everyone else worried…"

Tonks smiled and with a rise of her chest gave off a drunken hiccup. She then hugged into the ghost boy's skinny frame. "Thanks Danny, and I'll try, I really will"

"Good. Now, can you take me home…the room is really spinning right now" Danny said very dazed.

Tonks just laughed, "Yeah, I really drank you under the table, didn't I?"

Danny just snorted, "I'm still a teenager and I didn't really drink much back home…"

Tonks just giggled at how sheepish Danny was acting as he tried to stand up straight off the bar stool but was failing miserably.

"Here, let me help you." Tonks offered as she came to his side, drunken as well.

Once they got into a position where they can use each other to walk in a somewhat orderly fashion the two started to walk like a couple of bumbling bees.

They knocked into an errand table, both laughing at their horrible stupor and balance. Eventually they were able to reach the door and stepped out into the entrance to Diagon Alley. Tonks drew out her wand, grabbed onto Danny and started to concentrate on the process of side-along apparition.

"Danny, please tell no one about what happened between me and Remus? I don't want anyone to know…" Tonks asked pleaded kindly.

"Danny just nodded and smiled to her. "Deal, now take me back to the Burrow so I can enjoy my day off tomorrow with a hangover…"

Tonks just chuckled and without a spoken word the two of them disappeared with a loud pop.

* * *

**And so ends the chapter.**

**I hope you liked it! I'm a little unhappy with some of the corny dialogue but at certain points, that was the best I could really do. Some parts had three edits. Not to mention the dialogue between Danny and Harry was just plain difficult since I have such difficulty writing Harry's character. **

**Please Review what you think of the chapter. I enjoy everyone's opinion so don't be shy to share!**

**The next chapter may take some time since I'll be moving back to University as well as start school again. Though I'll see what I can do with my time…**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P

* * *

**P.S. I've also posted a poll on my profile deciding the fate of a story I put on hiatus a few months ago. I'm trying to decide if I should continue it or just focus on new stories as well as write for this story. I would really appreciate everyone's vote on this because I'd like to make a decision soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there, sorry this update has taken so long, been very busy the past few weeks.**

**I finished working at my summer job by working eight days of the last nine days in August. I moved back to my University city where I now live on my own with a roommate. And the classes for school started. Just as I was biking back to my apartment yesterday, I fell going fast down a hill. **

**I can literally see the red colour of my muscles in my palm because the skin there has been peeled away. Add in the road burns on my arm (and small one on my face) with cuts on my knees and my inspiration to finish yesterday was gone. At least I feel better today, just got to clean the wounds well. **

**But without any further explanation, here is the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Danny wobbled through the door not even bothering to open it, he just used his power of intangibility to get inside the Weasley household. The moment he saw the couch in the big living room he plopped on to the seat, lied his head back and closed his eyes hoping that no one would bother him in his drunken stupor.

"Danny, thank goodness, we were getting worried" Molly Weasley said in a worried tone. "Where have you been?"

Danny looked up and now noticed Ron, Harry and Hermione all sitting at the kitchen table now fixated at Danny sitting on the couch.

"Uhhh" Danny started, losing his focus for a moment. "I went out with Tonks. She needed to cheer up…"

"Where did you go?"

"To the Leaky Cauldron" Danny slurred.

"You went to the Cauldron!?" Ron said surprised. "Are you drunk?"

Danny just sighed moving his head to the side so he couldn't look at the young red head anymore. "Possibly…" He said with some guilt.

"Danny!" Hermione said disappointed.

Ron and Harry were smiling towards Danny getting up from their chairs and sitting beside Danny on the couch.

"What did you have?" Ron asked shoving Danny in the shoulder.

Danny jostled his head, moving like a swivel in the opposite direction of Ron's shove. "I had beer…and some good ole' firewhiskey!"

"How much?" Harry asked smiling in laughter.

Danny just scoffed and looked at Harry with a serious face. "I dunno, but, it was too much…"

"Danny you're such a fool" Hermione said from across the room giving the ghost boy a disapproving glare.

"Yeah? What else is new?" Danny said with a boyish smile.

Ron and Harry laughed at the comment, even getting Hermione to smile a little.

Soon Danny's will to stay awake slowly dissipated, his body soon became a great deal heavier than it was before. His head slowly rocked back and forth slowly leaning into the cushion and soon his body went to the side it went into Ron's big frame.

"Ugh, he's passing out" Ron said panicking.

"Then get up you idiot" Hermione said to the red head.

Danny then felt Ron get up and bring Danny's head on the couch cushion. The ghost boy closed his eyes in bliss of the soft cushion and extended his legs out on the couch kicking Harry softly.

He then felt Harry get himself up from the couch without a word. He extended his legs to the end and stretched himself out and after a few deep breathes, lulled himself to sleep.

* * *

His eyelids flickered slowly and weakly. The morning sun shone into his dreary eyes making him turn into the couch corner trying to hide himself away from the morning light.

As Danny slowly got more and more of his focus back he noticed a pulsing ringing through his head making Danny groan into the cushion.

'What happened!?' Danny thought in confusion.

Then the ghost boy started to think over the night before and what he'd done. He instantly remembered the drinking with Tonks in the Leaky Cauldron and somewhat of what happened when he got back to the Weasley household.

He groaned as he slowly sat up, more blood pounding to his head as he sat up. His mouth and throat felt crusty and a layer of scum covered the front of Danny's teeth. He put his tongue over his front teeth grimacing as he felt the scum. He looked down and noticed a home knitted thick blanket covering his body. He also noticed that he was still wearing his suit from the day before.

"Better get changed" Danny said with a cracked and warbled voice.

He took a moment standing up trying to gather his wits as the pounding in his head continued to violently pound. With shaky steps he started to walk up the stairs up to his room. He slowly went up the steps being more cautious and sure of every step that he took.

He changed into a pair of jeans, his trusty white t-shirt from when he was taken to the England in the first place and over top was the Phantom logo sweatshirt that Mrs. Weasley had given him back at Christmas. He walked down the stairs slowly being more and more sure of himself as he went. He made it to the kitchen and drank a glass of water trying to get the alcohol out of his system.

* * *

Danny waited a few hours in the living room reading from one of the Weasley's books trying to fight his boredom and his headache with something to do.

Eventually the rest of the Weasley's as well as Harry and Hermione had woken and gathered for breakfeast being made by Molly.

Nobody really spoke at the beginning of breakfeast, either from everyone being too tired or just enjoying their hearty breakfeast too much.

As Danny ate he started to think of the endless possibilities of his first day off from Auror duty in over a week.

'I could just relax here for the day…' Danny thought, before nodding it off. 'I want something a little more involved.'

Danny took another bite of his British sausage and then thought of Sarah who he hadn't seen in a few days. She would be nice to see and with the day off he could possibly visit her longer than usual.

He took another bite and chewed while he thought of more possibilities looking down at his plate not noticing Harry, Ron and Hermione all up from the table staring at him.

"Hey Danny?" Harry started.

Danny looked up a little surprised. "Yeah, what is it?"

"We were going to play some Quidditch outside, would like to join." Harry answered.

Danny smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like fun."

"Nice now we got someone to even out the teams a little more" Ron said excitedly.

Hermione crossed her arms and looked at him with a look of dissatisfaction. "Are you saying that I don't make the teams fair for 2 on 2?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other a little panicked and shook their heads. "Not at all" They said at the same time nervously.

"Ok, I'll get Ginny, you guys get set up" Hermione said briskly walking up the stairs.

Danny followed the boys outside not sure what he was going to do. They made it to a broom shack where old, used broomsticks were stacked and lined up inside. Ron passed Danny a broomstick to a bewildered and albeit a little hungover Danny.

"I've never flown a broomstick though" Danny said nervously. "Can't I just use my ghost powers?"

"No, that would be cheating" Ron said passionately. "Anyways, if you fall you can just turn into your ghost half and save yourself."

Danny sighed. "Ok, you got a point there. But how do you fly this thing?"

"Ok, first get on, but try to keep your feet on the ground." Harry explained.

Danny nodded and got himself on the old broomstick, feeling a little ridiculous while doing it.

Once the ghost boy was mounted on the broomstick he looked to Harry and nodded, waiting for the next instruction.

"Good, now try to kick off and let the broomstick levitate you for a bit and then try to lower yourself back down."

Danny nodded and gripped his hands tight and with a push off the ground lifted off the ground. And to the halfa's wonder he had lifted off the ground just a few feet in the air levitating. Danny smiled as he floated there getting a handle of the feeling.

"Huh, just like my powers, well, not JUST like my powers" Danny said with a laugh as he floated sitting down on the broomstick.

Ron and Harry laughed at Danny's sheepish grin.

Slowly Danny figured out how to get himself down on the ground just as Hermione and Ginny were walking together to the group of three boys.

"You teach Danny how to fly a broom?" Hermione asked with an eyebrow raised.

"More or less…" Harry answered anxiously.

"Are you going to be alright for this Danny?" Hermione asked the ghost boy concerned for his safety.

Danny nodded. "I can handle it. So how should we do this, we only have 5 players"

"We won't have any beaters or a seeker since we don't have a golden snitch. We'll just play with the quaffle and have a keeper for each side while everyone else would be chasers." Ron explained to Danny.

Danny nodded in understanding and then realized something. "So then we'll be playing basketball in the sky with goalies…or soccer in the sky."

The wizard teens looked at him oddly, even Harry and Hermione looked at him weirdly.

"Have you ever heard of basketball?" Danny asked culture shocked. "I can understand the name mix up with soccer and football, but no knowledge of basketball!?"

Ron and Ginny shook their heads.

"Ever heard of hockey? What we're playing is almost exactly the same, not including the ice and hockey sticks I guess…"

"There's a sport called hockey!" Ron said completely culture shocked, his face looking at Danny in wonder.

"Yeah…it's a popular sport in Canada, Russia and parts of the US." Hermione explained, almost face palming at Ron's reaction.

* * *

Eventually the group of five had been split up into two teams, Harry and Ginny on one team while Ron, Hermione and Danny were on the other. This made it fair since Hermione and Danny were both inexperienced at flying broomsticks.

As Danny first started flying he still would be too rigid to anything if he was ever given the quaffle.

Slowly over time Danny became more relaxed and more experienced with flying his broomstick.

Soon he was just as good as Hermione, though that was nowhere as good as Ginny and Harry's flying skills who were both speeding off at fast speeds doing twirls and sharp turns.

Danny got a pass from Ron and with a quick turn and dodged Harry's attempt of a steal. He flew faster trying to avoid Harry chasing from behind. As he moved closer to the makeshift goal posts with Ginny defending them, Danny took the quaffle out from underneath his arm and threw the ball straight into the right post making it his first ten points ever in quidditch.

"Yes!" Danny exclaimed in celebration putting two hands off the broomstick in the air before instantly putting his hands back on when he started losing his balance in a panic.

"Nice job Danny!" Ron yelled from across the field with his thumbs up.

Danny smiled and raised his thumb back towards Ron. He turned around and noticed Ginny coming back holding the quaffle. With a quick throw she gave it to Harry, who was ready to catch and go.

Danny quickly tried to cut him off but Harry seeing Danny's ploy swerved out of his way. Instead the round glassed boy had to deal with Hermione who was trying to steal from Harry on his other side.

She reached with one hand but was too far from Harry so she quickly tried to move closer with one hand on her broomstick. Instead her balance got compromised with too much of an extension and had her whole body moved forward until she was completely off the broomstick.

Hermione screamed as she started to fall towards the ground, her body moving faster and faster with the force of gravity. She struggled to find her wand in her robes as she fell, signalling that she may have no magic to aid her.

Everyone started to try and fly to her aid but no one would be fast enough to catch her.

Danny quickly jumped off the broom and without a word transformed into his ghost form and boosted himself with his flight trying to catch up to Hermione's falling form as well as the distance away from him.

Just as Hermione was about to impact the ground Danny curved from his fast descent and scooped Hermione it his arms. He looked down at Hermione who had her eyes closed in fear, her bushy brown hair whipped in every direction from falling wind. She had unknowingly grabbed onto Danny's hazmat suit around the chest area.

Danny slowed his flying and slowly descended to the ground still holding onto Hermione in a bridal style position. He landed on the ground and slowly put Hermione down on ground trying to get her to snap out of her state of panic.

"Hermione…you're ok. I caught you, you're ok." Danny explained to her trying to get her to calm down.

Slowly she got calmer being held in Danny's arms. She looked up and saw Danny in his ghost form with the three other wizards getting to the ground quickly dismounting their broomsticks.

"Oh my gosh, Hermione, are you ok!?" Ginny said frantically.

Hermione nodded still a little shaken but her breathing was normal now. She looked at Danny with a look of awe and thanks. "Danny, thank you for saving me there, I could have died if you hadn't caught me…" She said slowly as if just realizing the extent of the fall.

Danny nodded, "As long as you're safe Hermione"

Hermione blushed at the comment but tried to hide. She slowly got up, legs a little shaky and started to walk back to the Weasley home with Ginny at her side.

Harry and Ron approached Danny and without a word to the two hugged the ghost. "Thank you for saving Hermione…" they both said simply, not sure what else to say.

Danny nodded, his silver bangs getting in his eyes. With a flash of light he changed back into his human form and followed the girls back to the house.

* * *

Later Danny ate a delicious dinner made by Mrs. Weasley. She took the time to make a slow cooked roast which Danny stuffed his face in face. Everyone agreed that it was delicious.

Danny solemnly asked Arthur Weasley if he could apparate Danny to back to Caxton to visit Sarah. He accepted and brought Danny outside of the home and without a word grabbed onto Danny and with a pop the two disappeared from sight.

With another pop, the two appeared on the outskirts of the town on a small rolling hill.

"Ok, when should I pick you up?" Arthur said looking at his watch.

"How about two hours." Danny asked.

The man nodded and with a loud pop disappeared from the space.

Danny transformed into his ghost half and started to fly towards Sarah's foster home looking over the town, the building being hit with the orange setting sun in the horizon. The air was warm but the wind could be considered a little chilly to the less cold resistant person.

* * *

He arrived invisible trying to not alert anyone of his presence, especially the foster parents.

He flew to Sarah's room window and looked inside to see the blonde little girl looking down at a book reading with a bored expression on her face.

He drifted inside the room and landed on the floor turning himself visible. His glowing presence was instantly noticeable to the little girl.

Sarah got up with a big smile on her face and hugged into Danny, her face went the ghost boy's stomach.

Danny smiled and hugged the best he could with his height. "How's it going Sarah?"

"It stinks, it's so boring when you're away." She said her voice muffled in his stomach.

"It's a new place Sarah, you'll get used to it. You'll meet the neighbours and get to play with them eventually. You've also got some nice foster parents, they really care for your wellbeing." Danny said reassuring the young girl while patting her head.

She looked up at him and nodded with sad eyes and turned back to her bed with the book she was reading holding onto Danny's hand dragging the ghost behind her.

She went underneath her bed and picked out a plastic case full of pencil crayons. She then got a stack paper and placed it all on the floor and looked at Danny with a smile.

"Let's draw."

She then lied down on the old wood floor and started to draw a picture of light brown dog. It was pretty good considering her age.

Danny feebly tried to think of something the draw. He sketched out the shape of a face and added long black hair to the drawing. There were no facial features but he now knew what to draw. He continued to sketch and small amount of skill he gathered from sketching in his classes.

Once he was finished Sarah looked over at his page and saw the small drawing in the corner of the page. "Who is that?"

"That's a friend of mine from my home. Her name is Sam." Danny said softly. "I haven't seen her in a while…"

He thought of Sam and blushed as he remembered her beauty and overall figure as well as her fiery and loyal personality.

He then remembered Hermione and the events involving her in the past few days and couldn't help but be infatuated with her looks and personality. This inner turmoil confused Danny and made his stomach feel heavy as lead, making his head spin a little.

Before Danny could think any more about the two girls, Sarah got his attention again and showed off her new drawing which was a small drawing of Danny in his Phantom form. Very crud but there was no mistaking that it was him in the drawing.

"Do you like it!?" Sarah said excitedly.

Danny nodded. "I do, I think I may just keep this."

Sarah squealed in happiness and hugged into Danny's side smiling ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat.

Danny wrapped one hand around Sarah and hugged her close. As the two just sat there in each other's friendly embrace.

* * *

**Ok, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please review what you think of how I may be going with the story. Any comments are welcome! I like to hear all of your opinions and feedback!**

**I had to spotlight hockey when listing the sports since it's my favorite sport! Also, the new Killers album, simply amazing! That is all that needs to be said...**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally here is the new chapter!**

**Sorry I took so long, I wanted to try something new with this little plot line. So I've started this with a small foreshadow just to amp you up with some mystery. **

**My life right now has been very busy life with school work. I've just finished my midterms but I've got to start researching for my research essays. (I've got 4 all 1,500-2,000 words each) **

**I hope you like the chapter. Remember to review what you think when you're done.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Danny looked around desperately trying to find the black shirted figure with his buzz shaven head in the bustling crowd on the sidelines. He looked over the large football pitch surrounded by the excited and passionate crowd. Danny watched as the team in the red jerseys controlled the ball on the side. Suddenly one player crossed the ball into the box, all the players in the box jumped into the air all trying to head the ball. A single red jersey player connected with the ball redirecting the ball right into the net. The whole stadium erupted, everyone jumped up from their seats, spilling their beer and food on the ground with little care. Danny watched as people whooped and high fived each other in utter jubilation. The players were all celebrating on the field, the man who scored fist pumped the air with a giant smile on his face while his teammates swarmed him.

The whole stadium seemed to vibrate with sound that pounded through the air like a booming bass speaker. All the jumping and cheering fans made it impossible to find any sign of his target on the sidelines.

Danny sighed and looked up to the sky dejected and angry that he could lose the Death Eater. Then the ghost boy started to notice something in the sky, he scrunched his eyes to get a clearer view in the summer sky. Once he noticed what it was, his eyes widened in terror. He looked around frantically to find a spot in the packed stadium to transform into his ghost form and possibly save everyone's lives.

* * *

_Earlier that day…_

Danny sat back in his chair looking up at the front of the office where the Head of the Auror office Gawain Robards had gathered everyone around for an office wide debriefing.

"Ok, we've gotten a tip off that a muggle sporting event today has been apparently targeted to be bombed by the Death Eaters. This is our priority, the intelligence office will be working with us to try and find the bomb with their agents. Dawlish, Tonks, Savage, Williamson and Fenton will be on this case. Kingsley you will be working with intelligence in their office and communicate with them. We may need to notify the Muggle Prime Minister to prep him if the threat is legitimate. If it comes to that you will speak with him Kingseley."

Robards stopped for a moment to look around at everyone with a strict eye.

"We need some sort of success soon everyone. The people need to know that we are one step ahead of these dark magic criminals! Now… get to work!"

With the speech over, everyone named for the bomb mission gathered together.

Kingsley passed around small folders for everyone. Danny opened up the folder reading over all the information on the threat. He read the first few sentences and had his eyebrows scrunch in confusion.

"What's, 'Amplified Dynamite'?" Danny asked in confusion.

"It's when Dark magic is used to amplify the explosive power of dynamite making it much more explosive." Kingsley explained.

Danny nodded grimly, understanding the great danger of more explosive dynamite.

"So, what's the sporting event, it just says the stadium name as the target."

"It's Manchester United vs. Manchester City…" Savage said from the side.

Everyone turned to him surprised that he would have this knowledge. He looked at all of them with a displeased look. "My wife is a muggle, she loves football, and so do I, thank you very much."

* * *

The group of Aurors left the office and met up at the outside of the stadium where across the street was the secret outpost for the wizard intelligence to be sorting through the massive amount of information being fed to them. The place was a cluster storm of people yelling at each other as well as moving across the room.

Every Auror was teamed up with a couple of officers to help search a portion of the stadium.

Danny had two agents from 'The Improper Use of Magic Office.' Both of them were their late twenties, looking tired and overworked. One had blonde hair with blue eyes and the other had dark hair with a thin beard on his face. The two of them were much more experienced than Danny and it showed while they inspected the seats of the stadium.

It was early for anyone to be admitted into the stadium giving everyone time to search while the stadium without the distraction of the crowds of fans.

"Ok, if muggle security couldn't find anything strange then we've got to look for something that muggles wouldn't find…" The dark haired agent said to Danny.

"Let's check behind the concession stands."

The three of them stepped through the concession walking past the concession workers ignoring their pleas for them to get out of the back.

Danny looked around not knowing what exactly he should be looking for. He searched behind food shelves, underneath tables, even workers bags, but nothing came up.

The dark haired agent was explaining calmly that they were just extra security for the football match, trying to get the concession manager to calm down. When Danny and the other agent were done searching the three of them left a little miffed that their search came up with nothing.

"So what's next?" Danny said hopeful for any new ideas.

"Well we've searched the seats, concession and bathrooms, as well as the halls. I say we report back and see if anyone else has been successful." The agent said timidly.

Danny and the other agent nodded in agreement. They made their way towards the stairs to get down to the bottom level towards the exits. As Danny was walking down the stairs he looked on the other side and saw a big tall man wearing black pants with a long sleeve black sweater.

Danny stared at the man looking over his facial features, but it was a little difficult to see with his head ducked low showing his dark brown buzzed hair where a scar on the head was clearly shown in the short hair. Danny knew that he'd seen the man before but couldn't quite place where he had seen him before.

Danny stopped and started to focus on where he had seen the man. He closed his eyes focussing on the man's features. He thought of the numerous wanted posters hanging up in the Auror office. He went through the numerous Death Eaters on the wall and with a snap of his fingers he instantly remembered where he had seen the man before.

'It's Goyle!' Danny thought in excitement.

"Guys!" Danny said trying to get the agents' attention. "I just saw Goyle, he just went past us."

"What!?" The blonde agent said looking around in surprise. "Why didn't you say so a little faster?"

"I just remembered what he looked like; I only go off of wanted posters!" Danny said defending himself.

The blonde was about to retort when the bearded agent stepped forward to stop him. "Are you sure about this Phantom?"

"Positive"

"Ok, let's find him" The black haired agent said with a serious face. "So, he went past us up the stairs?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah, I saw him trying to hide his face."

"Ok. He may know who we so watch your backs, you don't want to be imperiused in the crowd. I'll go back to the heads and tell them what we found. Hopefully we can catch this guy."

Danny and the blonde agent nodded in agreement and walked up the stairs, looking for Goyle.

* * *

_Later…_

The game had begun and the crowd was filled with jubilant fans. Many chants and cheers echoed around the huge stadium, making it very difficult to find the Death Eater.

Danny and the officer both searched the stadium high and low but both had nothing to show for it. It had the two of them on edge at the implications of him already set up the bomb.

The two of them were currently at the higher section of the stadium continuing to sidestep the crowd looking of the sea of filled seats in one section of the stadium.

"Where could he have possibly gone!?" The blonde agent said in frustration as the two stopped by a concession stand.

"Sir, maybe if you go back to your seat they might meet up with you there" The concession clerk suggested kindly.

The frustrated wizard agent turned to the man and gave him a glare, displaying how much of a stupid statement that was to say to him. The clerk gulped nervously and instantly looked away trying to find anything but Danny and the blonde agent of interest.

Danny was going to try and calm the agent when he saw the head of a man with dark buzzed hair going towards the main stairs to the lower level of the stadium.

Danny squinted to try and get a better look through the crowd but his shorter stature made it difficult to see through the crowd. He grabbed the agent's arm and started to move him towards the stair alongside him.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" The agent said in surprise.

Danny just rolled his eyes at the distress by the agent. "I think I saw him, he went to the stairs."

"So that means he went up here for something…" The agent said grimly. "But for what?"

"Let's find him first and get some answers."

The man nodded and followed as they started to make their way through the crowd. They made it to the stairs and started to climb down searching the many red clad fans. At the bottom of the large staircase Danny looked over the far side of the crowd and sees Goyle, twenty or so feet away, turn around to check as a precaution. Danny carefully kept his cool and shifted behind a large obese fan on his right getting out of Goyle's field of view.

With the coast clear, Goyle went through a large door clearly labelled, "Employees only"

"Danny, if you get a chance, transform and take him down. We need to find that bomb. And he may have the answers were looking for." The agent ordered just as they pushed open the door.

The two of them stepped into large white painted hallway. At the end of the hall was Goyle coincidentally looking back towards the two of them. Instant recognition was in his eyes as he stared at Danny and the agent. He grinned and with a quick dash went and around the corner sprinting.

"Stop him!"

And just like that the two of them started to sprint off in pursuit. They turned the same corner and saw a door on the far side swing shut.

"Over there!" The agent yelled pointing to the door.

Danny pulled the door open and looked inside, seeing another set of stairs. He ran down the stairs two steps at a time. And made it to the bottom where Danny walked into a large open back hallway where many boxes and equipment was stacked on the sides, it looked as though it was a store room for the stadium. The many boxes stacked on the sides created many hiding spots for the Death Eater. Danny looked around for any sign of Goyle and couldn't see any sign of him in the darkness of the room, putting the ghost boy on alert.

Danny looked around and noticed no one in this part of the stadium and quickly transformed into his ghost half, making him feel much safer.

"Any sign of him?" The agent said behind Danny trying to catch his breath.

"No, but he's here somewhere, I haven't heard anything to say that he's left." Danny said.

"He hasn't apparated…" The agent said puzzled. "He still has to do something here then, and we have to stop him."

Danny nodded. "I'll take the left side, you take the right."

And with that the two of them started their search. Danny had both his palms glowing with ectoplasmic energy and the blonde agent with his wand out and at the ready.

Danny past by many cardboard boxes and looked at very corner of the wall. Suddenly there was a flash of black and with quick movement Danny looked over to find that the thing that spooked him was his own shadow from the fluorescent light overhead.

Danny breathed out in relief and shaking his head, trying and regain his senses. Danny continued to go past some more boxes labelled to be filled with Manchester United jerseys for the fans upstairs.

He continued to search, finding no sign of the Death Eater, Goyle. "Hey, you find anything?" Danny called out, instantly regretting the action right after.

'I may have just given away my position!' Danny thought in panic.

He started looking around himself, paranoid that Goyle could be hiding in the shadows of the corners. As Danny looked around he realized something, the blonde agent hadn't answered him.

Danny slowly started to make his way over to the agent's side of inspection and just like before was looking out for Goyle but the agent as well.

The right side of the large hall was shrouded in the shadows than Danny's side. It made him uneasy as he searched for his ally. It felt like the shadows were slowly closing in on him.

"Agent? Agent, are you ok?" Danny said calling out, hoping desperately that he'd answer.

But there was nothing, which just reconfirmed Danny's fears. Goyle must have gotten to the agent without Danny knowing.

He opened his right palm and started to pool together energy into a ball of energy. The bright energy lit up the many shadows around him. The green light shone over a pair of feet pointing upwards, the rest of the body being behind a stack of boxes.

He floated right over to the agent's side and looked him over. The blonde man had his eyes wide open looking distant and slightly bloodshot. His face was pale and his arms were locked to his sides, along with his legs.

Danny pressed his hand against the blonde's chest searching for a heartbeat holding his breath. The moment he felt the first thump he sighed in relief.

Just as Danny was getting up from his knee a small clang of metal came from the concrete floor behind Danny.

'He's behind me!' Danny thought panicked his instincts now in full overdrive.

"Crucio"

* * *

**And so ends the chapter. This little plot line will be a two part subplot. It was going to be only one chapter but I was taking too long and had a ton of new ideas with the little plot. So I decided just to post it and then I'll finish the rest in the next chapter. **

**Please Review what you think of the chapter, any feedback would be great!**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	9. Chapter 9

**First of all, Happy Halloween everyone!**

**I hope everyone in the east coast is safe from the Hurricane Sandy (Frankenstorm!), it looks brutal even in the eyes of someone who lives in place where a typically winter has rain 4-5 times a week. (Pacific Coast ftw!)**

**Anyways…here's the new chapter! And in pretty good time considering the amount of words written!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, remember to review what you think when you're done!**

* * *

Chapter 9

The moment Danny heard the metal clang sound come from behind him he tensed his leg muscles ready to jump at any moment.

He heard a loud angry voice yell "Crucio" from behind him. Running off of his instincts he bent his knees and jumped like a springboard to the side. The red spell barely missed his body as it flew past his shoulder; it was so close that Danny could feel the heat of the spell's energy. As he jumped he twisted his body and with the momentum of the jump rolled into a somersault to get into cover behind some boxes.

He quickly gathered energy in his palm and went intangible through the boxes he used as cover and went towards the Death Eater.

"Just some friendly advice, you should be more quiet the next you ambush someone." Danny said from the inside of the boxes, loud enough for Goyle to hear.

Danny quickly fired at Goyle who quickly turned behind the boxes getting skimmed by the ectoplasmic energy.

"You're just lucky that I can't kill you!" Goyle said in frustration.

'What does he mean by that' Danny thought stopping behind some cover confused.

Suddenly blasts of fire came from Goyle's wand setting many of the boxes on fire. Just as one of the blast were about to hit, Danny quickly shot an ice blast extinguishing the flame. He dipped and dived out of the way of the blast, not wanting to get burnt by the magical fire.

The flames surrounding the ghost boy started to build as Goyle continued to relentlessly shoot more fire towards Danny.

Danny quickly went intangible through the floor. He slowly drifted through the floor up from behind Goyle, pooled together ectoplasmic energy into his hand and shot an ecto blast aimed right at the Goyle's wand hand.

The blast hit its mark making Goyle yell in pain. He dropped his wand as he went to his knees holding his arm. The skin on Goyle's hand burned with a sizzling noise showing the skin to be slowly peeling.

'And that is why I don't like using my ecto blasts on a human foe' Danny thought as he watched Goyle crouched down groaning in pain. His hands looked to be shaking in pain.

The fire just past Goyle was growing and growing as it started to find more fuel from the many lined up boxes. The unconscious body of the agent was amid the flames, threatening to swallow up the agent in the flames at any moment.

'I've to save the agent!' Danny thought frantically

He quickly sprung to action, focussing on the ice energy in his core. Then he lifted his palm and started to shoot the ice energy over the flames around the agent and started to focus on the rest of the flames.

Goyle slowly got up from his knees and started to run for the exit his teeth gritted as he tried to ignore the pain.

Danny swore under his breath and tried to quickly shot an ice blast to stop him, but the shot just missed the Death Eater. The man saw the blast and looked back at the ghost boy, closing the exit door behind him.

Danny desperately wanted to go after the man but the flames were just too high to leave alone, they had to be put out for the safety of everyone in the stadium.

'But I'm letting a man who wants to blow up the stadium get away' Danny thought panicked and confused about what he should do.

Danny growled in frustration and quickly started to shoot more ice out of his hands, effectively dousing the rising flames. As the flames started to disappear a clearer view of the blonde agent could be seen.

The halfa quickly went to the agent and started to drag him away from the flames. He looked the agent over for any burns and though there were some minor burns, he found no signs of anything serious about the burns.

Danny sighed in relief. The flames had looked really bad at one point and the possibility of the agent being severely burned was a big possibility.

Danny didn't waste any more time after that. He started to fly quickly towards where Goyle left. He went intangible and flew quickly through two doors until he found himself outside going towards the sidelines of the football pitch.

Danny quickly went out of his ghost form behind a wall in a back hallway and started to look around the sideline for Goyle.

Danny looked around desperately trying to find Goyle in the bustling crowd on the sidelines. He looked over the large football pitch surrounded by the excited and passionate crowd. Danny watched as the team in the red jerseys controlled the ball on the side. Suddenly one player crossed the ball into the box, all the players in the box jumped into the air all trying to head the ball. A single red jersey player connected with the ball redirecting the ball right into the net. The whole stadium erupted, everyone jumped up from their seats, spilling their beer and food on the ground with little care. Danny watched as people whooped and high fived each other in utter jubilation. The players were all celebrating on the field, the man who scored fist pumped the air with a giant smile on his face while his teammates swarmed him.

The whole stadium seemed to vibrate with sound that pounded through the air like a booming bass speaker. All the jumping and cheering fans made it impossible to find any sign of his target on the sidelines.

Danny sighed and looked up to the sky dejected and angry that he could lose the Death Eater. Then the ghost boy started to notice something in the sky, he scrunched his eyes to get a clearer view in the summer sky. It looked like two people were in the air on broomsticks waiting for some sort of signal.

"Oh no!" Danny said under his breath.

Danny started to look around for some sort of place that he could change back. He turned back and tried to get back to the back hallway that he'd just changed but a pair of reporters were now standing in the vicinity.

He ran down the wide hallway towards the teams dressing rooms. 'There shouldn't be anyone there…" Danny thought excited.

He passed by many of the stadium officials all looking at him confused as he started to reach the visitors dressing room he noticed the two people guarding the outside of the room.

'I don't have time for this!' Danny thought frantically. He quickly went invisible and intangible not even caring if anyone saw. He passed through the two bulky men and ran into the dressing room's luxurious bathroom and in a flash of light turned back into ghost form.

He flew straight through the ceiling still invisible and intangible. He passed through the lower dome of the stadium crowd and looked up to the sky to see two lone Death Eaters still up high in the sky both looking confused on their broomsticks. There clearly was some sort of dysfunction.

Danny flew quickly up to the pair of them still invisible, trying to listen in on the masked figures. The ghost boy had to get really close to the pair of them to even hear them through the roaring of the crowd below.

"What is taking Goyle, shouldn't he have sent the signal by now."

"Maybe something went wrong, he could have gotten caught"

"I wouldn't even be surprised if that oaf got arrested by the Aurors."

"But how would the Ministry know about the attack?"

"It would mean that there's a traitor among us…"

The other Death Eater just shook his head in denial. "I bet you it was the supplier, I knew he was traitorous."

There was a pause between the two Death Eaters, the two still going over the situation

"You may be right. But, if Goyle is captured… we should definitely visit-"

Suddenly there was a big bang coming from below in the crowd below. The bang sounded just like a gunshot echoing through the stadium making it hard to find any source of the shot.

"Is that the signal?"

"That idiot, he's supposed to set a magic flare."

"But is that the signal?"

"Of course it's the signal now drop the bomb and we can be done with it."

"Ok"

The man looked inside is robes and withdrew what looked like an ordinary tied up roll of six dynamite stuck together. He took out his wand and with a flick of his wrist on the dynamite the fuse sparked to life and started to burn.

The Death Eater wasted no time and dropped the burning dynamite towards the pitch below with a big smile on his face.

"Now let's get out of here and watch the show!" One Death Eater said in some sick bemusement. And with that the two of them flew away swiftly and efficiently.

But Danny never noticed that, he was more preoccupied with the burning fuse slowly inching towards the dynamite now in his hands. Danny quickly tried to freeze the flaming sparks but to his horror the ice beam had no effect, it just went through it like a juggernaut.

'Damn magic, why do you have to be so unpredictable!' The halfa thought in frustration.

He quickly tried his ghost ray, turning the fuse intangible, even his fingers, but nothing was stopping the enchanted spark. Which meant the explosion couldn't be stopped so he'll just have to have the dynamite explode somewhere out of harm's way.

In a burst of speed Danny started to fly up high in the sky. He looked down at the fuse and saw it slowly inching towards the dynamite as the fuse burned.

Just as when there was only one inch left on the fuse the halfa threw the dynamite up in the air as hard as he could. He started to descend into a dive trying to get away from the imminent threat of the bomb.

The dynamite exploded in a deafening boom, Danny instinctively shielded himself absorbing the flames and powerful shockwaves of the dynamite. Danny felt like he was completely hit by a two tonne truck going full speed. He spiralled out of control with tons of speed. His hearing now completely gone from the explosion, making him feel numb to the world. The world around him buzzed and spun out of control. His arms and legs were both limp as they flailing around.

He feebly tried to push up and fly but the speed from the explosion and the force of gravity was too much for the tired and deteriorated ghost boy.

It didn't take long for him to eventually impact the ground. He hit the football pitch hard, denting the perfect grass pitch with a loud thump.

Danny gasped as the pain ringed through his back. He breathed heavily as he tried to not focus on the pain going through his body.

He closed his eyes trying to ignore the buzzing of his head, his hearing still completely gone. He looked up and saw the big plum of the explosion high above the stadium. He weakly turned his head trying to focus on the top sections of the stadium, checking if it was damaged, and to his relief, it was all intact. 'I did it, the stadium is saved, with no casualties.' Danny thought in relief.

The feeling of sleeping started to overcome him, it was so inviting as his body ached. He weakly opened his eyes trying to keep himself from giving in to the sensation. He looked up in surprise to see the football players slowly surrounding him looking at him in confusion.

Danny noticed that some of them were talking, but Danny couldn't hear a word that they were saying. He opened his mouth and closed it trying to get his ears to pop to somehow get his hear back. He could feel the pressure in his head slowly but surely go away as he moved his jaw more. He opened his jaw to the widest yet and with corking pop sensation the buzz of his ears went away in an instant and an onslaught of sound hit his ears.

He groaned as his ears started to pound in pain. He looked up weakly at the football players now able to hear what they were saying.

"What the heck is that thing?"

"Should we help it?"

"Hey! Don't get too close!"

A whistle was heard past the players where the football referee and was joined group of officers were seen running right towards Danny. The ghost boy groaned as he slowly got up. His back cracked and pulsed in protest, making Danny grit his teeth together and get himself up. He got onto one knee and with one last push, got himself back to his feet.

The football players stepped back unsure about what Danny was about to do, all of them looked at him wide-eyed and very nervous.

'I should just get out of here…' Danny thought.

And without any hesitation, Danny turned himself intangible and went into the soccer pitch beneath him and started to fly away.

* * *

_Later…_

Danny was back in the Auror's office where he and the rest of the Auror's working the stadium were waiting for the Head Auror Gawain Robards to debrief them.

When Danny made it back to the Headquarters of the stadium operation he quickly sent word about the unconscious agent and get help sent for him right away. Then he had to explain what happened to everyone at the office.

He sat at his desk, head down on the hard wood trying to ignore the persistent pounding in his head. He then felt something poke at his back, he turned around and saw Tonks holding a cup of coffee for him.

He nodded graciously as he sipped at the hot drink. He shivered as it was still too bitter for his tastes. He preferred a lot of sugar and milk in his coffee to block out the bitterness of the drink. Danny appreciated it all the same, he needed something to stop his headache

Suddenly the main doors opened, where Gawain Robards stepped inside. Danny got up and went beside every other Auror into a line. The full attention of the Auror's were all on Robards, waiting for him to speak.

"Well done team. If the Death Eaters succeeded this could've been quite the disaster. Even though they got away, their plans were spoiled. This will be good PR for the Ministry to work with right now." He said looking everyone over. He stopped at Danny, focussing solely on him before speaking again.

"And a round of applause to Danny Fenton, who just saved thousands of lives today, well done!"

Everyone in the line clapped, Kingsley standing beside him gave him a pat on the back, which made Danny hiss in pain, which made Kingsley laugh apologetically.

Danny smiled looking at everyone grateful for the praise. It really did make him feel better. In Amity Park he wasn't really recognized in his civilian life for his good deeds ghost fighting, in fact, the beginning of his ghost fighting it was one big secret.

"Now, back to work!" Robards said forcefully.

"Yes sir!" Every said with military like force. And with that everyone went back to their desks to work.

Just as Danny was stepping into his desk chair he heard Robards speak to him. "And Danny, can I speak to you in my office?"

Danny nodded, and followed behind the man, a little bit nervous of what they were going to talk about. He felt like he was on his way to the school principal's office.

He stepped inside the spacious office and sat down at the chair across the desk where Gawain sat, putting his elbows on the desk looking over Danny.

"Danny with your work saving the stadium you fell and revealed your ghost side to the world with too many witnesses to fix. Since your existence is known in America, we can let the muggles know about your ghost side." Robards said quickly and to the point.

"Ok" Danny said timidly while thinking rapidly.

'The game was televised and if the game was still on television that means I might be worldwide news right now…' Danny thought shocked.

"I've been told that the Prime Minister of the muggles is demanding to meet you. We can deny him if you'd like, but I thought that you should decide for yourself."

Danny put his under his chin thinking and in a quick decision he nodded to the Head Auror. "Ok, I'll go meet him."

"Good, it should calm him about the war. Now I want you to have the next few days off so you can recuperate, you did fall hundreds of feet on your back" The man said with a laugh.

Danny scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I'm a fast healer…"

"I'm sure that you are, but that's not the only reason I want you off. I want you to be away from the media that is sure to be frenzied to ask you questions. And if they come to you for questions just answer anything that can be shared. I trust that you know what can be shared to the Prophet. Try to be discreet."

Danny nodded with determination. "Yes sir."

With the meeting finished Danny slowly got up gritting his teeth as his back bent back straight and left the office ready to get home and fall asleep, something that he has more than earned.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Remember to review what you think!**

**OK, so the next chapter shouldn't be that long because I'm taking what happened in the last two chapters and expanding on it with some recap stuff which should be the bridge between this and Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys leaving for Hogwarts. Which Danny should have an important part in.**

**If it takes a while, this will be because of 4 research essays that I have to write by End of November :(**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the new chapter, finished before my essay deadlines become dire.**

**Not my greatest work, but it moves the story forward and adds layers to the plot. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Danny drifted over the fields of long grass; his eyes glazed over and extremely tired. His body was stiff and hurting from his injuries earlier in the day. His hands essentially felt like heavy weights weighing him down to the earth but he had to get back to Weasley household just to blissfully land in a comfy old couch.

He saw the house in sight with the setting sun shining behind the home in the horizon. With a final burst of energy, Danny sped up his vertical drifting and went through the door and landed on the couch in a flash of light turning back into his human form lying his head on a large couch pillow.

Danny's eyes shut quickly, the overwhelming feeling of sleepiness coming over him as he sunk into the couch cushion. He slightly shifted into a more comfortable position and hung onto the spare pillow. He was very careful to not bend or stretch his aching back.

"Oh Danny, your home" Someone said distantly to him.

Danny was far gone from reality to even listen anymore, his breathing slowly becoming heavier as he lied on the couch.

"Wow, he's totally out of it."

"Oh leave him alone, he's probably had a very long day…being an Auror and all."

"I wonder what happened…"

"Well whatever it was, it must have been very tiring."

Suddenly everything became too blurry for the halfa to even recognize as his head lolled to the side he finally passed into a deep sleep.

* * *

"…..Danny…..Dannnnnny….Danny…" A voice said distantly. At first Danny just tried to ignore it the voice. A little bit later he started to feel something prodding into his side. He grumbled and turned himself over trying to get away from the annoyance of the pokes. He felt a loose blanket fall off of him exposing him to the cold morning air.

He blinked and looked up to the smiling face of Mr. Weasley. "Time to get up for work Danny boy!"

Danny grumbled at the man before speaking up with a hoarse throat. "I don't have work today…"

"Really? Well lucky you!" Mr. Weasley said enthusiastically. "Would you like some breakfeast?"

Danny gripped at his stomach as it started to grumble loudly. He only remembered now that he didn't get a chance to eat dinner yesterday.

"Yes please" he answered graciously.

With that Mr. Weasley got up from Danny's side at the couch and went back to the table. Standing in the kitchen with messy hair going all over the place was Mrs. Weasley who looked ready to go back to sleep in an instant. But instead she started to take out the breakfeast foods and started to cook.

Danny sat at the table trying to not bend his back in any way as he leaned slightly in his chair.

In a few minutes Danny was given a plate of eggs with toast. He thanked Molly for the meal and started to shovel the food into his mouth. He was currently too tired and hungry to care for manners at this point.

"Molly? Has the Prophet come in yet?" Arthur Weasley asked while looking around for the newspaper.

"I don't think so dear, I haven't seen it today"

"There must be big news for the Prophet. They usually try to fit as much information on something big before deadline…" Arthur mused.

'Oh man, nobody knows about yesterday' Danny thought to himself anxiously. He was very unsure if he should tell them or wait for them to find out on their own.

A bang sounded from the front door, signifying the morning Daily Prophet arriving by owl. Arthur went to the door and picked it up. Just as he was looking at the paper Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped down from the stairs and were walking towards the table.

Mr. Weasley unfolded the paper and stared at the front page. Danny watched as his eyes widened and looked to Danny and then back to the paper in an instant, his eyes skimming through more of the writing on the page.

"Molly? I think we need to give Danny a nice hearty breakfeast today." Arthur said enthusiastically.

All of the teens looked over to Danny with questioning looks. Danny just shied away from their stares, trying to find somewhere else for him to look.

"What's the occasion?" Molly questioned to her husband.

Arthur just rose up the Daily Prophet in front of Molly's face with an enthusiastic smile still on his face. "Because he made the front page! He saved thousands of muggle lives yesterday!"

"Really!?" Mrs. Weasley said surprised as she took the Prophet and started to read over as well.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all looking at Danny in surprise and astonishment.

"What did you do?" Ron said in wonder.

Before Danny could answer for himself the Daily Prophet was thrown onto the table by giving all the teens a chance to see the paper.

Across the top of the paper in big block writing was the Title: "Ministry narrowly foils Death Eater plans to bomb Old Trafford." Below that title was an image of the explosion over the London skyline repeating itself in slow motion. On the right was another title in slower lettering: "The Inner heroics of the Aurors and Danny Phantom." And on the left of the page was the title "The Attempted Bombing of Old Trafford and what comes next"

Hermione dragged the paper towards her and start to read it. Harry sitting beside Hermione leaned in to read the paper as well. Ron on the far side of Hermione beside Harry wanted to read the Prophet as well, so he leaned over and started to move the paper towards himself. Hermione quickly swatted him in the hand with a loud smack, stopping him from moving paper.

"Hey! I want to read it too!" Ron whined while rubbing his hand.

"Just give me a minute, I'm almost done." Hermione said in a hiss.

Danny just smirked at the two of them, watching over them curious about their reaction.

Ron without anything to do started to ask Danny questions. "Why didn't you tell us mate?"

"I was kind of tired" Danny explained feebly, scratching the back of his head.

"And I wouldn't blame him, according to this you fell more than 500 feet onto your back!" Harry said in excitement.

Danny just responded with an upturn eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure I was lower than that…I also got to slow down my fall by trying to fly a bit. But I was going too fast"

Harry nodded, looking more solemn and respectful now than before. "So how are you feeling?"

"My back is pretty sore from the fall still, though it feels better than last night"

"Well that's good I guess" Hermione said now looking up from the paper.

Ron quickly dragged the paper over to himself and started to read the paper trying to get himself caught up on the events.

"So what was Goyle like?" Hermione asked timidly.

Danny started to remember the man, his thoughts went back to the words the man had for the ghost boy. 'You're lucky I can't kill you…' he thought echoing in his mind.

"He was careless, he kept on sending powerful fire spells at me. If I didn't put out the flames the stadium could've been up in flames regardless of me saving the day with the bomb"

I silence came over the teens, while Ron was still reading the paper, his head down looking over everything.

"Hey?" Ron started confused. "What's football?"

* * *

_2 days later…_

Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped out of the taxi cab wearing his muggle suit with a matching British cap holding onto a closed folder of documents under his arm. He walked down the street through the beginning of the night, the sun just set giving way to twilight. He passed by the passing addresses of the large government buildings around him.

He eventually made it to his destination, #10 on Downing Street. He walks up the house's front steps and knocks on the door, and takes a step back and waited. Not long after a man answered the door letting in Kingsley with a short nod.

He took off his coat and gave to the doorman and without a word started to walk through the luxurious home towards the large study/office of the home.

Kingsley knocks polite at the door waiting for the permission to enter. A few short seconds later a quick word of 'Enter' was said by the Prime Minister.

Kingsley stepped inside and saw the Prime Minister at his desk with many pieces of paper all over the table.

"Do you have the investigation report of the Old Trafford bombing attempt?" He said looking up from his documents.

Kingsley raised the folder up and placed in front of the Prime Minister. "Is it alright that I go home sir?"

"Yes and good work Kingsley."

"Thank you. And just a reminder, you have that meeting you've wanted scheduled." Kingsley said just as he was opening the door of the office.

The Prime Minister nodded in understanding. "And when is it?"

"Now" Kingsley said just before walking out the door. The colour in the Prime Minister's face started to turn white in fright. Before he could even contemplate Kingsley's words, Danny Phantom appeared out of thin air floating a foot off the floor staring at Prime Minister awkwardly.

"Um… hi, so you wanted to see me?" Danny said giving the Prime Minister a wave.

* * *

Danny followed Kingsley from above him flying invisible through the streets of London. When they reached their destination, Danny was under the impression that the Prime Minister knew that he was coming. Instead Danny awkwardly turned visible to the man's surprise and said hello to Great Britain's elected leader.

It took the leader a few seconds to get himself calmed down and under control. "Yes, yes I did. I wanted to thank you for saving Old Trafford."

"Your welcome, I'm happy to help in any way I can." Danny said graciously.

"There is something else that I wanted to ask of you." The man anxiously began to ask the halfa. "What exactly are you? I have reports saying that you're ghost from America. I have a secret American organization called the Guys in White calling me to try and get detain you for them. So, what are you?"

Danny at first felt a little put off by the question, he tensed a little at the mention of 'The Guys in White' but he relaxed, nodded to the Prime Minister and answered. "I'm a ghost, and like you said, I'm from America. The dark wizards of Britain tried to recruit me at home but I declined and was put into hiding in Britain. In a way I've been helping the Ministry of Magic ever since."

"And wizards are okay to use a ghost in their affairs!?" The Prime Minister said almost not realizing how his words could affect Danny.

"Yes, the threat is big enough that they need the help." Danny said in slight frustration but kept himself calm. "I saved Old Trafford didn't I, obviously that help from a ghost was justified."

The Prime Minister looked a little startled by the friendly conversation deterrioted and started to pacify the young ghost with his charisma. "Yes, yes you're right. It's just strange to think that I'm talking to a dead spirit right now. I appreciate what you've done, and I thank you for meeting with me. I wanted to meet the ghost that saved thousands of the lives I am responsible for. I want to know that I can trust that you are going to be there in the future."

"I will sir, I will try to help however I can."

The Prime Minister nodded and then his politician smile gone, a harder look was given to the young ghost. "I have one thing to ask you. What do you think of how this Ministry of Magic is dealing with this magical terrorist group, because I feel like they've been doing an absolutely abysmal job"

"I know how it may be frustrating for no results but this threat is very real and the Ministry is trying to do everything it can to stop the Death Eaters. Just imagine trying to arrest someone who can use magic with magic, it can become very complicated and sticky some times, especially when their leader is one of the most powerful wizards in recent memory."

The old man sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "I thought that all those ministry men were just incompetent and overreacting but since the incident with Old Trafford, it just seems like the situation has become more dire than before"

* * *

_1 day later…_

Danny stood upon a small hill looking up at the high noon sun shining over the English countryside. To the side a gust of wind came in bringing many of the smells of grass and trees of the area, while flicking at Danny's white hair.

To Danny's left was the city of Caxton, the town where Sarah lived. The town looked a great deal better with the wizard and muggle construction fixing up the damage from the giant.

Though some things could never be fixed, like the lives of Sarah's parents.

He slowly drifted up in the air meeting the breeze rolling over the hill from behind. The breeze felt colder than the usual summer breeze he was used to in the past few months giving him a strange little chill.

'I guess summer is ending' Danny thought sadly.

He eventually reached Sarah's foster home and flew up to her window and became visible the moment he noticed that she was alone in her room.

"Danny!" she exclaimed when she saw him floating inside of the room. She ran up and hugged the ghost boy's legs not caring about the cold feeling of the ghost's energy and dragged him down to the floor.

"Hey Sarah, how's it going?" Danny said while patting her on the head.

"I saw you on the news! You were in Manchester!" she exclaimed happily.

"News? What news?" Danny asked

"This!" She said happily dragging Danny towards her desk, where a scrapbook sat on the desk with many different news stories.

"You made a scrapbook?" Danny asked confused.

Sarah nodded excitedly. "Yeah! I wanted to get all the news stories about you"

Danny picked up the book and looked through the many stories on the page where many different pictures were featured with the news stories. At first the stories had a theme of just reporting the incident in Old Trafford then it slowly turned into news stories debating why Danny would be in Britain instead of America.

He turned the page and saw a full page picture of him flying into the air across what he read was the London Guardian.

"The TV has been talking about you all week" Sarah said happily from the side.

Danny looked at Sarah at little startled by her comment. "Really?.."

"Yeah, let me show you."

And with that Sarah grabbed Danny's hand and led the ghost downstairs towards the family room where the one television of the home was.

"What isn't your foster-?"

"They're not home" She said while turning on the television, searching through the channels. "Yes! here it is!" She exclaimed as the BBC was put on.

Danny then got to watch bewildered as the BBC was now showing a report on him.

"And to get answers on the mysterious heroic ghost we went to the first place Danny Phantom was ever spotted, Amity Park in the United States" The news anchor said just before it cut away from him.

Danny's mouth went dry as he started to see images of his hometown. The female news report was shown walking down the street explaining the first time he was seen in Amity Park. Then the reporter did something that made his stomach practically flip.

"We first visited the local ghost hunters in Amity and got their opinions on the famed ghost boy, Danny Phantom."

The news show then showed an image of both his parents sitting on the familiar couch in the living room. His father had his arm around Maddie's shoulder looking to be reassuring her with his presence. She looked like she had aged many years in just a year. Her cheeks were gaunt and her eyes looked wrinkled and tired. Danny noticed the same thing on his father but his hair looked much older with many grey hairs in his hair instead of the fringe of grey on the sides of his head in the last few years. The two were also noticeably thinner than before, looking like skeletons compared to their former selves.

As Danny stared at his parents his heart broken a little at the sight of their condition.

"He is a very perplexing figure, he has both shown acts of heroism as well as villainous acts. I'm not sure why he's in Britain but since he's left so have all of the ghosts that attacked Amity have just disappeared. That can't have been a coincidence." His mother said solemnly in a very defeated and soft voice, almost nothing like the cheery, confident tone he was used to. It took all of his will power to not sob in front of Sarah.

The image changed now to Casper High where the reporter was now interviewing students at Casper High. At first, most of the interviewed students were new student he couldn't recognize until he saw Paulina with a group of girls all screaming "Come back to us Danny Phantom"

Sarah giggled from his side and grabbed onto his hand. "No, he's mine"

Danny couldn't help but laugh at the comment. "Yeah, I guess I'm all yours" he said following along.

She giggled and started to move his hand up and down. "You want to play outside?"

"Of course, lead on"

And with that Sarah skipped out of the room while Danny followed from behind the little girl.

But what Danny didn't see was the BBC news story showing the last student interview where a young goth girl stared into the camera with a hard stare. "Danny Phantom is a hero. Anyone who says different doesn't know of the sacrifices he makes for everyone. He is not a threat in Britain, he is just out there to save lives and be a hero. It may be his ghostly obsession to be a hero."

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad?  
Whatever the case, please share your thoughts in a review!**

**The next chapter is going to be very long, add the fact that I have deadlines for essays and finals soon after, hopefully I can manage my time well and I find a way to update in between my busy schedule.  
****Nevertheless, please be patient with me.**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, this chapter took a long time and it was quite a journey for writing it. First there was four research essays (three due on one day), then there was semester finals, and then I return home for Christmas seeing family and friends. **

**I tried my hardest to update on Christmas but instead I'm just past Boxing Day. But nevertheless it's finished! (though there may be some errors, I quickly edited the chapter, if I notice any mistakes later, I'll fix it)**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, please review when you're finished!**

**(Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone!)**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Ron! Come down, the Ministry cars are going to be here any minute!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the long staircase.

"One Minute!" Ron yelled from the top of the stairs.

Danny watched as everyone got all of their things together, helping the girls by quickly carrying the heavy trunks by flying intangible to the bottom floor.

Everyone but Ron was now waiting in the large living room with their clothing trunks, all of them anxious to get moving to Kings Cross Station for their trip to Hogwarts.

'They're a lot more organized than last year, probably because Fred and George aren't here to disturb anything' Danny thought with a smile as he waited alongside the teens.

Ron ran down the last steps of the stairs and holding his prefect badge. "Almost forgot this"

Hermione just shook his head at the display of Ron's lapse of memory. "Ugh, Ron sometimes-"

"Hey, lay off Hermione, I haven't needed it all summer" Ron interrupted defending himself.

"Ok, let's get outside and wait for the Ministry's cars" Mrs. Weasley interjected.

They all nodded and started to drag their trunks out the door. Danny politely changed into his ghost form and lifted Ginny and Hermione's wardrobe trunks.

"Let me get that for you" Danny said kindly, stepping out the door intangible.

"Thanks Danny" Hermione said nicely, a red colour starting to bloom on her cheeks.

The group stood outside the house waiting a few short minutes when two cars appeared coming down the hill.

Fleur quickly started giving everyone hugs and kisses goodbye, Ron quickly made his way to her expecting a peck on the cheek but instead he fell to the ground right in front of Fleur's feet.

They promptly put everything in the trunk and quickly got inside the back seat. Danny sat down noticing that the cars were enchanted to make up more space than it looked from the outside. He changed back from his ghost form to appear back in his wizard's suit robes, looking like a trench coat detective at first glance.

* * *

_Later…_

They arrived at Kings Cross and briskly got their things and stepped inside the station with all their things. The two Aurors from the car went ahead of the group scouting out the station ahead of them. Meanwhile Danny walked through the station beside Harry at the back of the group, looking over the crowd for any threats.

"So Danny, you're going to be on the train as security, right?" Harry asked inquisitively.

Danny nodded. "Yep, got myself the fun to watch over you guys socialize with each other while I work, oh joy."

"Hey, you should stop by at some point during the trip."

The group neared the platforms 9 and 10 just passing by platforms 5 and 6. Danny stared over the crowd seeing no threats to the group.

"Yeah, I'll try to make it if I-"

Danny stopped speaking when he noticed a familiar face in the crowd. Standing leaning on the side of a giant concrete pole right beside where the group would turn towards the portal way of platform nine and three quarters. The man had a fancy thousand dollar suit on, his hair long and grey tied back in a ponytail. He had a well shaven goatee on his jaw line, his features sharp and experienced. The man's dark blue-grey eyes looked over the crowd until they met Danny's.

"Vlad…" Danny growled under his breath.

The halfa quickly turned to Harry getting his attention. "Harry, I'll be right with you guys in a few minutes, you guys go ahead, I need to deal with something."

Harry noticed the man that Danny was looking at, a look of confusion going over his face. "Is something wrong Danny?"

"We'll see if there is something wrong" Danny said leaving Harry's side to walk towards the elder halfa.

Danny looked over his arch-nemesis and noticed how the man has barely changed in the last year. He looked just like Danny remembered him.

As Danny got nearer to Vlad, he gave a smug smirk that Danny just wanted to wipe right off of the man's mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Danny said in a quiet hiss.

"Looking for you my dear boy, shouldn't that be obvious?" Vlad responded.

Before Danny could respond a voice sounded over the crowd. A young man wearing squared glasses with neat short brown hair with an Oxford school binder under his arm. He looked just the type of person Oxford University would take into their school, dignified clothes that was formal but casual as well. "Hello! Excuse me! Are you Vlad Masters?"

At first Vlad was caught off guard by the random bystander but the man in a few short seconds gave a calm and dignified answer. "Why yes, I am. And I know that you may want to chat but I have a train to be going on."

"Yes, yes of course, you are quite busy, I suppose." The young man said a little disappointed, he glanced at Danny, looking him over for a moment and turned away, walking off into the crowd.

"With that Vlad stepped away from Danny and passed by the young halfa. "Meet me on the roof of the station" Vlad said in a whisper.

"And why should I?" Danny retorted, whispering as well.

"You and I both know that we need to talk, so don't make me be forceful about it." Vlad said in a dark threatening tone. And with that, he stepped away into the crowd mixing into the bustling civilians rushing to their trains, including strange looking people that Danny knew were the witches and wizards looking for platform nine and three quarters.

'Ugh, that fruit loop!' Danny thought in frustration, gritting his teeth together.

He started to stride through the crowd looking along for some sort of employee back section of the station that could possibly have a way to access the roof. Otherwise he'd have to transform in a heavily surveyed station.

He found what he was looking for, an 'Employees only' sign. He quickly went in trying to not drawn attention to himself. The moment he started to walk down a long maintenance hallway he felt something lifting him up in the air from the armpits.

Danny turned his head as much as he could and saw nothing behind him. But soon a voice sounded right beside Danny's ear.

"Don't panic, it's just me" Vlad said, his ghost forms voice echoing slightly.

A sudden and familiar cold feeling went through Danny, as his body started to go intangible. He went through the roof of the station and saw Vlad in his human form waiting across from him.

"Good to see you again, little Badger." Vlad said with his back straight, his arms crossed behind his back in his fancy suit.

"Not really, Fruit loop. Now how did you find me?" Danny retorted, crossing his arms in protest.

Vlad looked angry by Danny's retort but he kept his composure and calmly started to explain to the teen. "Well, you weren't very discreet with your actions in Old Trafford, and I remember Skulker telling me about you being in Kings Cross a year ago, so it turns out that you really are this predictable"

Danny just glared at Vlad trying to let the passive insult roll off him. He stayed silent trying to let Vlad explain himself some more.

"By the way, where does that portal between the train platforms go?" Vlad asked smirking smugly, obviously trying to catch Danny by surprise.

"How did you-"

"It's not that hard my boy; it's fairly obvious if you're watching with the eyes of a hawk." Vlad said interrupting Danny quickly, boasting himself in the process.

"Yeah well… what happened to this elusive reward that you put up for bringing me back home" Danny said quickly, desperately trying to put Vlad in the hot seat in this encounter, trying to change the subject from him having to explain himself.

"It has been disbanded since Spectra and Bertrand's failed attempt. I was very foolish to ever put up that reward. It was rash and showed my disheveled side." Vlad explained calmly, clearly not feeling pressured by Danny's question. "Now, are you going to stop this circle jerk and actually answer my question?"

Danny looked nervously up to Vlad trying to gauge his options. He could tell Vlad in a sort of way that it didn't reveal the magical world…or he could tell the whole truth…

'Yeah, I'll go with the first option' Danny thought sarcastically.

Then a thought came to him, maybe he could get Vlad to trade some information for his info. "I'll tell you if you tell me one thing"

"Depends on what you want to know."

"What was the reward for my capture?" Danny asked apprehensively.

"A prize of their choosing that could go up to the value of ten million dollars." Vlad answered simply without batting an eye.

"Ten million dollars! For me!"

"Yes Daniel, I did go to extreme lengths to bring you home" Vlad answered calmly.

"But, but why?" Danny asked exasperated.

Vlad sighed, looking as though he didn't want to answer the question. Danny watched apprehensively, expecting a witty remark.

"I thought that if I could bring you back to your mother, that I'd gain...favour with her." Vlad said, watching for Danny's reaction.

Danny looked at Vlad in mixture of disgust and slight disbelief. But the more he thought of the prospect the more it fit with Vlad's style.

"So what, you just believed that by somehow bring me home you'd somehow convince Mom to just abandon Dad for you? That's deluded, even for you" Danny said in anger, his voice edging dangerously to yelling.

Vlad hung his head looking a bit in shame. "It was deluded, that is why the reward has been disbanded. I am here on my own accord"

Vlad took a step forward looking into Danny's eyes. "So I told you about the reward, now answer my question. Where does the concealed portal go in the station?"

Danny sighed, deciding on telling Vlad a half-truth to his question. "It goes to a secret train station"

"And?"

"And what" Danny said anger to Vlad's response. "I'm not telling you anymore. And why would you want to know?"

"Call me curious-"

Danny didn't let the man finish, he stepped in front of the man and raised his finger in front of the man. "No, you have a reason for everything you do. So why did you come all this way on a hunch?"

"So testy, my boy." Vlad said with a smug smile. "You must admit there is nothing wrong with asking why weirdly dressed people are stepping through a wall, seemingly disappearing into thin air."

"What about you being here fruit loop" Danny said with no hint of amusement on his face.

"Shouldn't it be obvious? I've come to find you and bring you home." Vlad said stepping away from Danny towards the edge of the roof to look over London skyline.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I'm not leaving. I have things to do here still" Danny said in a semi-sarcastic tone.

Vlad turned back to Danny giving him a hard glare, his iris' starting to glow red. "And what makes you think this up for discussion?"

Danny stiffened his body under the gaze of the man. His hands turning into fists quickly, "You're not taking me back Vlad!"

"But what if I did Danny, what if I just decided to force you back to Amity Park? What is so important here that's forcing to run away from your family and friends!?" Vlad said challenging Danny.

Danny sighed pulled his hand through his hair not taking his eyes off of Vlad. He wasn't sure how he should answer Vlad. 'Could I tell him?' Danny contemplated darkly.

'Would he even believe me? Or would he even let get away with not explaining?' Danny thought to himself, his body shaking a bit in apprehension.

"I can't tell you…" Danny began feebly. "Look…I can't go with you. I have responsibilities here now. I wish there was a way to explain and make you understand, but a lot is at stake here, I've started something here and I can't leave it unfinished."

Vlad just gazed at the younger halfa, not saying a word. Danny worried that he wasn't getting his point across starting babble some more. "I know that it sounds really dumb to expect you to understand, but even if you force me back home, I'll just come back and I guarantee that you won't be able to bring me back until I'm finished."

With Danny's little speech over, Vlad walked towards the teen. Danny visibly stiffened getting prepared to transform for a fight. He waited for any sigh of attack, but it never came. Instead, Vlad just put his hand on Danny's shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Alright little badger, I'll let you stay."

Danny almost couldn't believe it at first he stood there wide-eyed not sure what he should say. "Your-You're serious?"

"Yes Daniel, I am. Because I don't want to fight you on this Daniel, you are entitled to make your own choices, even if it's stupid… And it's something that I've started to realize about our relationship."

Danny couldn't help but smile at the comment. "Thank you Vlad."

With the threat of the confrontation with Vlad over, Danny instantly thought back to the train he was supposed to board.

"Hey Vlad, what time is it?"

"10:55, why?" Vlad answered with a quick glance to his wrist watch.

"I got to board a train in five minutes!" Danny said panicked. He quickly turned around and went over to the door to the roof.

"Danny, promise me something" Vlad yelled getting the teen's attention. "If you decide to come back to Amity Park, see me first!"

Danny nodded, opened the roof access door with a quick swing and ran down the steps making his way to Platform nine and three quarters.

* * *

Danny eventually made it through the platform's portal having to try and not bring attention to himself in the busy train station. He made to the platform noticing the train bringing tons of steam into the air, the engine looking ready for departure.

Danny strides quickly to the train weaving his way through the crowd. Some people in the crowd turn and stare at him, some of the wizards and witches looking as though they were talking about him specifically.

He ignored them trying to not dwell on the stares. He continued towards the train until he noticed a blonde haired boy with what looked like his mother giving the boy a close hug. The two looked familiar to Danny but he couldn't figure out who they were at first glance.

He continued to walk through the crowd of magical folk, not looking in front of him as he continued to stare.

'Blonde hair, where have I seen that before…hmmm…wait… those are the Malfoys' Danny thought in realization.

Just as he had the brain wave he walked straight into the back of a man, startling Danny in his blind walk. He looked up at the man he had walked into and saying sorry automatically to the man not getting a good look at him, though he did notice the man's light blonde hair.

"Ah, you must have been bewitched by some wrackspurts, no problem, no problem at all" the man said enthusiastically wiping is silver robes.

"Um, what?" Danny asked befuddled by the man's comment.

"Wrackspurts, they're invisible beings that make your brain fuzzy if they fly through your ears." The man said good naturedly holding out his hand to Danny. "My name is Xenophilius Lovegood"

Danny shook the hand. "Danny Fenton"

At the mention of his name, Xenophilius' eyes widened in surprise. "You're the halfa!? I have heard so much about you and your powers…they are tremendous." He said quickly. "You do know that your power comes from the energy given off of nargles don't you?"

Danny raised his eyebrow at the man not sure how he should respond to the man. "Um, yeah…sure."

Suddenly a loud train whistle could be heard, Danny looked over the tall blonde man and saw that the train was starting. "Uh, it was nice meeting you and all, but I've got to get on that train."

The teen didn't even bother to look at the man's response as he pushed his way through the crowd noticing that the train was starting to pick up speed. He saw the majority of the students waving through the train windows, some first years with tears in their eyes. He made it to the train running beside the speeding locomotive and quickly found an entry step onto the train car. The opening was starting to move faster than Danny could run, he looked up and saw the amount of space on the train platform was drastically shrinking before him. With a great leap Danny jumped onto the train step and grabbed on the side rail steadying himself on the train right before the train left the station and started to turn the corner.

With that he stepped up towards the train car door, slide it open entering the train. Inside were many compartments for all the students to sit and socialize. In the middle of the hall was a candy trolley being pulled by an elderly woman with an old wrinkled smile on her face.

As Danny stepped down the train hall he noticed people noticing him giving him points and looks as he walked down the hall.

'Ok, time for the fun task of security' he thought to himself, not very excited for the coming hours.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Danny continued to walk down the train hall trying to ignore all of the stares from the compartments. It was really starting to get on his nerves.

This was probably his third time he'd gone through all the train cars. He couldn't even make the excuse of going outside since the other Auror, Proudfoot was already watching up there.

'He knew that would be the easier job' Danny thought in disdain.

He made it to the end of the train car and in an act of laziness, he turned himself intangible and stepped through the train doors and walked into the next train car. This startled a young girl on the other side who started to step away from him in fear.

"Hey, no need to be…afraid" He finished lamely as he watched her run away.

He sighed rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, feeling bad that he scared the young kid.

He continued to walk passing multiple compartments until he saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna all sitting together. 'Harry did say that I could visit' Danny remembered.

He walked to the compartment giving them a wave before he slid the door open walking into the compartment sitting down on the one empty seat of six which was on the right side close to the door beside Luna.

Neville and Luna both stared at him inquisitively. Neville more inspective and Luna looking more glossy eyed at Danny's side. He just tried to ignore the blonde's doe eyed stare

"Hey guys, how's it going" Danny greeted, stretching his legs out in front of him.

"Nothing much Danny, just talking about classes for next year" Hermione answered curtly.

Danny nodded, "Yeah, my job is reaaaally dull right now" he said rolling his head back to show his boredom.

Ron chuckled at this. "Yeah I can imagine"

A pause followed within the group not sure what they should talk about, before Harry ended the odd silence.

"So what was that about in the station, who was the old guy?" Harry asked leaning in a bit in his seat, clearly interested in an answer.

Danny fiddled his thumbs thinking if it was a good idea in telling Harry as well as the people around.

'Come on Fenton, you can trust Harry, Ron, Hermione and their choice in friends.' Danny thought. He looked over to Neville and Luna and clearly could remember the two of them from somewhere. 'Wait, they were in the Ministry with Harry… Ok, I can trust them.'

"That man was Vlad Masters, he's a halfa like me" Danny said looking into Harry's eyes.

"Wait, there was another halfa in the station" Neville asked bewildered. "Blimey, I didn't even notice"

Hermione had her hand on her chin as if she was thinking over something.

"It's not like we look any different to a human in our human forms" Danny commented while motioning to himself.

"So, what did he look like?" Ron asked apprehensively.

"He looked old and wore a fancy suit" Harry said answering for Danny.

"I bet you can beat him in a fight, can't you Danny?" Ron said smiling.

Danny shook his head grimily. "He's had many more years to train his powers compared to me. He's much stronger than me because of this."

Harry was about to ask another question when Hermione jumped in. "You said his name was Vlad Masters, right? Do you mean Vlad Masters, the billionaire?"

"One and the same." Danny commented not wanting to say anymore.

Harry heard this and started to remember the name as well. "I've heard of him, one of the richest men in the world. Started off as a middle class man that turned himself very successful" Harry said in disbelief.

"Yeah, he started off his fortune by robbing some banks. Kind of easy when you can be pass through walls and be invisible at the same time"

"Wow…" Hermione said shaking her head in disbelief. "I would have never- that's unbelievable."

Danny nodded solemnly not saying a word.

"So what does this guy do?" Ron asked innocently.

"Well he owns a worldwide corporation…"

"No…I mean, is he a good guy or-"

"He's a bad guy" Danny interrupted. "He's obsessed with gaining power, on Earth or the ghost zone. He's also very lonely."

Danny shouldn't have gone into so much detail about Vlad, this wasn't exactly public details about him. 'It's not like they're going to meet him' he thought to himself.

"So why was he here in the station?" Harry asked.

"He was trying to find me and send me home to America. I convinced him that I can stay."

At that Danny got up from his chair and slid open the door. "Got to get back to work…" Danny said in disappointment.

"Hey Danny" Neville said getting the attention of the halfa. "Nice meeting you, officially, not just at the Ministry."

This comment made Neville blush a bit, noticing how awkward his comment was.

"It was nice meeting you too Neville" Danny said with a smile.

He turned and nearly walked right into a small eleven year old girl. The girl gasped, looked up at Danny and then gasped again suddenly looking nervous.

"D-D-D-Danny P-Phantom?" She said nervously.

"Yes?" He said kindly trying to get the girl to relax.

She then took out a small envelope out of her robes pocket and gave it to Danny. "T-Thank you"

And with that she walked past Danny and went into the Harry, Ron and Hermione's train compartment. Danny wasted no time and opened the envelope and read the letter

_Danny Phantom, _

_I heard that you're on board the train. _

_I would be delighted if you had joined me for a bite of late lunch_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Horace Slughorn_

'Why would the new professor want to see me?' Danny thought to himself confused.

'I don't have time for this, I'm here as security, not mingling. I'll just tell him that I'm busy…'

* * *

Danny quickly went to the compartment and found a man sitting there with a huge pot belly, with a Santa Claus like face except he had a red haired moustache with two mutton chops. The guy gave strange impression of a walrus and it unnerved Danny a little.

He slid the door open and the man instant smiled and greeted him.

"Danny Phantom! Or, could it be Danny Fenton." Slughorn said with a devilish smile.

The man shook Danny's hand wildly giving him a sweet smile.

"Sit, we can discuss things before everyone else arrives" The man said enthusiastically.

"I'm sorry but I was just coming by to tell you that I can't accept your invitation. I've got to provide security for the train."

The man's upbeat attitude seemed to disappear in an instant. "Yes, yes, of course, you are a busy, being the youngest Auror in history!"

Danny started to step out and leave when Slughorn spoke up again. "Well, I insist that you attend my Christmas party in December. I'll send you an invitation in November"

The ghost boy was taken aback by the request so he just nodded his head, knowing that he may be regretting this decision in the future.

* * *

Danny stood beside Tonks at the Hogwarts station watching the train slowly make its way to the station.

He flew ahead to check the station where he was surprised to see Tonks at the station, who was sent in at last minute to check up Hogsmede and wait at the station. Danny was a little miffed that the Head Auror didn't believe that he and Proudfoot could handle the situation with some intelligence agents in Hogsmede, but this was the wizard children of the country so it was fair to have extra security.

The train finally landed, Hagrid had just haggardly arrived towering over Danny and Tonks.

"Hows're goin' you two?" Hagrid said with a smile.

"Not too bad Hagrid, Hogsmede is secured, the magic protective spells have been cast." Tonks answered

"The train ride was pretty dull, meaning it was completely safe." Danny said in a bored tone.

Soon the train had fully stopped. The students started to disembark the train all making their way down the trail towards the carriages lined up to transport students.

Hagrid started to round up the first years and lead them an opposite direction down a hill where enchanted boats were waiting to cross the lake.

Danny and Tonks watched the students from the side trying to not get in the way. As he stood there Hermione and Ron walked up to them with a look of concern.

"Hey Ron, Hermione. What's up?" Danny greeted.

"Have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked biting her lip in fear.

"No, why do you ask?"

"He went to Slughorn's lunch and we haven't seen him since, we thought he'd be with Neville or Ginny but she told us that he left them under the Invisibility Cloak." Hermione explained.

"Well, let me check the train for you, you should get going just in case it's a false alarm." Danny said reassuring Hermione and Ron.

"Thank you."

The half ghost nodded and started to make his way to the train sidestepping through the crowd briefly making himself intangible to get through faster.

He made it on the train and started to look through the train going through the many compartments feeling his way through the many compartments.

'Uhhh, where is he!?' Danny thought stepping into a new compartment.

He suddenly felt something from underneath just as he was in mid step. Danny fell down right into floor his feet propped up by something invisible.

He quickly got off of the invisible mass and sat down on his knees in front of what he assumed was Harry. He felt his hand into the zone that he believed Harry was in and quickly lifted away the thin substance in the air and threw it behind him.

Harry was revealed to be completely frozen in place, blood leaking out of his nose, mangled and broken.

'I need Tonks to get him out of this spell' Danny thought as he started to lift Harry up.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll get you unstuck once I get Tonks."

He walked with Harry's rigid body over his shoulder, turning Harry and him intangible to walk right through the walls and onto the now empty train platform.

Tonks ran out of the train the instant she saw the two boys. Danny carefully placed Harry on the pavement and in a swish of Tonks wand and a bright red light, Harry's muscles were set free, causing the scarred boy to gasp haggardly.

Harry quickly wiped his face, swearing some of the dripping blood off his face.

"What happened?"

"I followed Malfoy, he found me, and immobilized me" Harry answered looking a little embarrassed.

"Harry. Let me fix your nose…now hold still." Tonks said raising her wand.

"_Episkey"_

Danny winced as he watched the nose automatically lodge into place with a small cracking noise. Harry started to scrunch his face, testing the nose and how well it could move.

"Thanks a lot"

"No problem Harry"

And with that Danny watched Tonks raise her wand again and suddenly a patronous was formed looking like some sort of gigantic wolf. In an instant the wolf started to run off to through the trails towards the castle, disappearing into the night.

"Danny take Harry to the gates, I've sent word that you're coming." Tonks instructed.

Danny nodded and signalled to Harry and the two of them started walking through the wood trail.

"So why did you follow Draco?" Danny asked inquisitively.

Harry looked conflicted about the question, his face completely stone faced.

"I think that Malfoy is a Death Eater"

"What!" Danny exclaimed stopping mid step to look at Harry.

"Hear me out, Ron, Hermione and I followed him on the trip to Diagon Alley and we saw him go into Borgin and Burkes, he scared Borgin just by raising his sleeve it must be the dark mark. He's also trying to repair something, and it must be involved with Voldemort." Harry explained.

"Harry, look, I've had many run ins with crazy plots, but you have to keep a level head about these things. When Malfoy did this to you, did he tell you anything about this?"

"He said some things when he didn't know I was there. He was hinting to a lot of things that were connected to what I'm saying. Hints at how he may not be at Hogwarts next year, doing something he called, important"

Danny stroked his chin in thought, "If this was true, what would you want me to do?"

"Maybe you can search Malfoy's home to find whatever Draco's trying to repair" Harry said desperately.

"I don't know Harry, I don't think I may have the authority for that" Danny said sceptically.

"You can get help from Mr. Weasley. I'm sure that he could help" Harry pleaded.

Danny sighed and gave Harry a small nod. "I'll see what I can do. Just don't be surprised if I can't do anything."

* * *

The two teens continued to walk towards Hogwarts gate through the muddy trail. Harry's face was still covered in blood which the halfa tried to point out but Harry just didn't care obviously thinking about more important to him.

Danny just walked silently watching the surrounding forest around him for any sort of ambush, but he didn't see it happening.

They eventually made it to the Hogwarts gate, now decked out in greater safety spells making it impossible for Danny to phase through.

Help was supposed to arrive any minute to open the way for Harry so the two teens just stood around the gate waiting patiently.

"So will you check out the Malfoy house?" Harry asked hopeful to get Danny's cooperation.

"Maybe" Danny said firmly. "I don't know the full extent of my Auror status and some of the wizard laws"

Suddenly there sound of footsteps coming from the other side of the gate, a man holding a lantern walking through the darkness towards the gate. The figure was shrouded over by the surrounding darkness making it hard to see who it was.

Once the man got close enough they could both see the figure's oily black hair with a dark green eyes and long hooked nose. They both instantly recognized Severus Snape, the Hogwarts potions master.

"Well, well, well" Snape greeted with a sneer towards Harry. "Nice of you to show up Potter, although you have evidently decided that the wearing of school robes would detract from your school appearance"

"I couldn't change, I didn't have my-"

"No excuses Potter, you had more than enough time on the train" Snape interrupted dryly. Snape then looked over to Danny and seemed to be inspecting him over.

"Mr. Fenton may I speak with you for a moment" He said opening the gate with a quick tap of his wand.

"Uh, sure" Danny says surprised. He steps through the now open gate. Just before Harry could get past the gate Snape closes the gate on him.

"I don't want you to be overhearing us Potter, especially with your invisibility cloak" Snape said looking at the cloak in Harry's hands.

Harry just looked on disappointed, giving the professor a glare from behind the gate. Snape stepped down the path lighting the way with his lantern just when Harry was no longer lit up by any sign of the lantern light, Snape turned to Danny and spoke very quietly. "Be careful when fight Death Eaters in the future Fenton, Voldemort has put a 'to be captured alive' bounty on you. He's obsessed with you, almost as much as he's obsessed with getting Potter"

Danny looked at Snape in surprised trying to process the news. And then he remembered what Goyle said back in their fight in Old Trafford. "You're lucky that I can't kill you!" flashed through the halfas mind, making him shiver involuntarily.

'So Voldemort wants me captured alive…' Danny thought horror.

"But why?" Danny asked the professor trying to comprehend the news.

"It seems that he's obsessed with your link to turning alive and dead in a flash." Snape said solemnly.

Danny nodded numbly, "Is that all you had to tell me?"

"Yes"

"Okay…"

The two of them stepped back to the gate where Harry stood, unhappy of being left out.

"Let's go Potter" Snape said with a snide stare.

Harry didn't respond he just walked through the open gate and started to follow Snape lighting the way to the school. He turned around to Danny and gave a weak wave.

"Bye Danny, thanks…for everything"

Danny smiled, "No problem Harry; stay out of trouble!"

With the light of the lantern gone, Danny was left out in the dark where only the moon gave any sort of light to see in the night.

Danny transformed, letting the light engulf him, transforming into his ghost half. He flew into the air looking for the steam of the Hogwarts Express to get himself back to London.

* * *

**There we go, the end of the longest chapter so far in this story! Thank you loyal readers for the patience for this chapter!**

**Please review what you thought of the chapter. I really want to know if the dialogue wasn't unrealistic or bland. **

**Also, please speculate in what you think is going to happen next! I always get some inspiration from some of your ideas (makes me brainstorm)**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter, a little lazy at some parts but it moves the plot.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Remember to review when you're finished :)**

* * *

Chapter 12

_The next morning…_

Danny sat down at the Weasley kitchen table staring at Arthur Weasley, who stared at Danny with a look of bewilderment.

"There is no way that's true Danny" he said looking at the halfa with practiced sternness (for Fred and George).

Danny had just told the man about Harry's theory about Draco Malfoy. How he believed that the blonde teen was recruited as a Death Eater, planning something in secret for Voldemort. And now, Danny was trying to convince Mr. Weasley for his help to get a warrant to search the Malfoy mansion.

"But what if it is true Arthur" Danny defended with a stern tone as well.

"That is a big 'what if' Danny…"

Danny sighed and looked Arthur in the eyes trying to show how serious he was. "When has Harry steered you or the Order wrong? He's dead set on this and I think its worth it to check out"

Arthur gazed off through the far window towards the Burrow's fields. A strong breeze blew through the long grass seemingly thinking over Danny's argument. Danny waited patiently for the elder wizard's response, eating at his breakfeast as he waited. The man looked conflicted as he stared off into the distance

"Screw reputation if we're wrong, Harry saved my life last year, this is the least I could do"

* * *

"3rd floor, Ministry of Law" the elevator voice announced to the people inside.

Arthur and Danny stepped out of the Ministry elevator and walked through the marble hallways of the Ministry.

"So what's the plan?" Danny asked gazing over the new environment of the Ministry.

"We need a warrant to search the Malfoy mansion, so we need to go to a judge or law official to write one up for us. And there is a man to see for this type of thing."

Arthur turned to a large doorway stepping into a large expansive room where many people were writing on their parchments, paper airplane letters flew all around the room unfolding and stacking high on people's desks. The room roof looked like it was held up by 4 marble white pillars extending from the roof to the floor.

Arthur walked past the busy desks of many law officials towards a desk in the back corner where a man with a medium body build with neat combed over hair and scruffy moustache, he wore a black coat and pants over a white shirt. His jacket looked old fashioned with many ink stains that could never be taken out. He sat writing furious on a piece of parchment then he slide to a small pile on the side and took the top piece of paper from his one foot tall pile.

"Michaels" Arthur said smiling.

The man looked up from his desk and instantly smiled to Arthur.

"Weasley" The man said with a deep, scruffy voice. "How's it going ya rascal!"

"Good, the new head department job is good, though I miss all the muggle stuff." Arthur answered smiling.

"Of course you do." He then looked over towards Danny, eyeing him over Mr. Weasley's shoulder. "Who is this? He looks familiar." The man asked intrigued.

"Danny Fenton, this is Greg Michaels."

"Ah the halfa, now I remember, you're in the papers all the time" Greg answered smiling as he shook Danny's hand. "So what brings the two of you here?"

"Well…I'm here to ask a favor of an old friend."

"Of course" Greg said sarcastically extending how he said 'course'. "Well?"

"I need a warrant from to search the Malfoy mansion" Arthur said looking a little uncomfortable asking

Greg nodded, "Any reason for this?"

"We have a tip that there is something hidden by the Malfoy's, something dark and dangerous" Arthur said, somewhat telling the truth.

"You the source?" Greg said pointing to Danny.

Danny shook his head, trying to stay silent in this new environment.

"Ok then, who is the source then?"

"That's confidential"

"Bullocks Weasley and you know it" Greg exclaimed getting the attention of a few people. He shook them away with a few flicks of his wrist; they slowly turned back to their work.

"I can't tell you who the source is Greg but it's someone I can trust. Can you do this for me?" Mr. Weasley said quietly in a serious tone.

"Yeah sure, now get me a warrant sheet so I can fill out for you!" Greg exclaimed grumbling under his throat.

Mr. Weasley couldn't help but smile as he turned around went towards the far side of the room where large filing cubicles filled the walls completely filled with papers. On the side was a ladder attached to the wall that could slide side to side.

"So, how do you know Greg?" Danny asked curiously.

"He's an old family friend from many years ago, I haven't seen him in a while." Mr. Weasley explained while looked at the cubicle labels.

"Aha!" Mr. Weasley said as he extended on his tip-toes and took out a sheet of paper that was labelled as a warrant.

"If we get this done today then we can search the house tomorrow" Mr. Weasley said with excitement as he walked back to Greg Michaels.

* * *

_A little later…_

Danny sat in a spare chair watching as Greg and Arthur were filling out the papers for the warrant going through everything that needed to be written.

The halfa had nothing to contribute in this discussion so he just sat by and looked over the law office watching as everyone worked through their mountains of work, sometimes enchanting the quill and talking out what need to be written.

Then there was the loud audible noise of a man clearing his throat from the front of the office entrance. Suddenly an aura of silence passed through the office as everyone's attention went to the front where, Rufus Scrimgeour stood with an entourage of three people, Dolores Umbridge, Percy Weasley and Pius Thickenesse.

"Everyone we need to start the paper work on the arrest of a Stan Stunpike, I want that to be the top priority!" The Minister said to the now quiet law makers.

And then in an instant a group of 7 people went straight towards the cubicles of papers and started getting the stacks of paper work to their desk meanwhile Pius and Percy joined the group of law officials and started to instruct them with the necessary information that was needed to be filled in.

Scrimgeour with Umbridge at his side just watched the Department working furiously for him, looking satisfied by the display of the hard work. His dark golden eyes then turned their attention to Danny which put Danny at unease so he turned his direction back to Mr. Michaels and Mr. Weasley.

This action turned the attention of Scrimgeour right towards Mr. Weasley who didn't notice the man since he was so focussed on the warrant.

Scrimgeour walked up behind Arthur and cleared his throat again to get his attention. "Danny Phantom and Arthur Weasley, what are you doing here?"

"Sir!" Arthur said surprised, turning around straightness himself out in front of the Minister. "I'm just getting a warrant Minister."

"And who is the warrant for?" Scrimgeour asked patiently.

Arthur froze, almost being too afraid to share the truth. Before he could speak, Greg jumped to speak for him. "The Malfoy's sir"

"And why would we need to search the Malfoy's? We've already searched the manor for Dark Art material after Lucius' arrest."

"A source told Daniel and I that the Malfoy's may be harbouring something hidden from the Ministry, something dangerous." Mr. Weasley explained.

"Can this source be trusted?" Scrimgeour said now in a dark whisper that was hard to overhear in the hectic activity around them.

"Yes, but it'll be better if this source goes unnamed." Arthur finished nervously.

"That's not good enough Arthur"

"You're going to have to trust us Minister" Danny said cutting into the conversion. "We trust this source and we believe that it's true. The Malfoy's are hiding something, we just don't know what it is. But it may be a weapon for the enemy."

"We'll be careful Minister" Mr. Weasley said trying to assure the leader of the Ministry of their plan.

Scrimgeour looked at the two of them with his old calculated golden eyes and gave them a short nod before walking away from the two of them. Arthur visibly sighed and gave Danny a short rise of his two eyebrows in disbelief and turned back to Greg to finish up the warrant.

Before Danny could even get a chance to lie back in his chair he heard a short girlish "eemph" come from the behind. Danny turned around and saw Umbridge standing towards Danny's side staring at him with a toadish smile. The smile looked fake to the extreme, as if he took everything in her power to keep that smile.

"Yes?" Danny asked confused.

"Can I have a word with you in private" she said in a high pitched girlish voice.

Danny gave a nod and got up from his chair now standing over the shorter witch. He walked behind the witch tensely as he remembered some of the things she'd said to him before and that was without the fact of knowing that he was a half breed, something that she was supposed to despise.

They stepped out of the main room and went down the main hall of the Ministry floor. Eventually Umbridge turned and walked inside a side room.

Inside there was numerous enormous piles of paper trying high into the air all bundled together by rope. Danny could only guess that this was a Ministry of Law's archive from hundreds of years ago based on the aged look of the piles of paper.

Umbridge turned to Danny giving the halfa a glare her smile now completely gone now in the private setting.

"So what do you need?" Danny said politely, feeling as though he treading on thin ice.

"I just need you to understand something, Phantom" She said with a little hiss. "Even though you are in a high position in the Ministry's law enforcement it does not change the fact that you are a half breed. And you need to know your place."

Danny glared down at the witch showing how angry he was from her statements. "There is nothing wrong with me being a half breed"

"That is only a matter of opinion, I suppose. Be here is what I do know. A half breed is just half a human and even if you do look human, you are still…not human." Umbridge said with a twistedly sweet voice.

Danny grit his teeth together as he listened to Umbridge speak. He glared at the woman his eyes practically on the verge of glowing green in anger.

"You are to do everything that the Ministry asks of you. If you are asked to jump, you ask, 'How high?' You will go by our standard and you will like it."

There was a short pause as Umbridge waited for Danny to respond, but the halfa just glared at her silently.

"Do you understand?" she said almost mockingly.

Danny didn't answer he just continued to glare at the women trying to restrain himself, without warning his eyes started to glow green.

Automatically Umbridge grabbed the wand at her side but didn't withdraw it. "If you do anything to endanger the Ministry, I will take action. So know that as you go through the tasks set by the Ministry. If I had my way you would sent back to America in chains"

And with that Umbridge slowly slipped out of the room not risking taking her eyes off of Danny. When the door closed Danny nearly blasted a pile of the paper with an ectoplasmic blast. Instead he just slammed his fist on a nearby table slowly trying to calm himself down.

'The nerve of her' Danny thought furiously. 'I'll show her how much some half breed can do compared to people with magic!'

With that Danny stormed his way out of the room and returned back Mr. Weasley.

"Good news Danny, the warrant is done. I'll send it in and get a team together for the search, then we're good to go for a day or two for the search" Mr. Weasley explained enthusiastically.

"Ok, now I'll be on my to the Auror's office" Danny said as he started to walk towards the elevators.

"Alright, see you Danny" he said oblivious to Danny's anger

Danny walked down to the elevators and waited patiently for it to arrive.

'I'll show her what some half breed can do and then I'll get to see Umbridge's smile gone from her toady face' Danny thought in furious determination. As the elevator arrived he stepped on and went on his way back to the Auror's office.

* * *

**Alright, I really didn't like the dialogue at the end but I edited the passages many times and found this was the best result. **

**I hope you liked the chapter! Remember to review what you think!**

**The next chapter won't be that long so I'm hoping to do a quick update!**

**Also fans of Star Gazing should note that a new chapter for that is almost done. Just need to sit down and finish it!**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


End file.
